Quality Time with Elrond
by Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen
Summary: BeyBladesLotR X-over. No slash. Chapter7: What do you know! I updated before Christmas of 2004! While in Lothlorien, the twins and Kai end up getting on Tala's bad side and find out the consiquences! Poor dudes! RR.
1. Default Chapter

Quality Time with Elrond Written and annihilated by:: Rinnie Turegie Help with the idea by:: Caladiel Meril W  
  
BeyBlades/Lord of the Rings Cross-over  
  
Disclaimer: My idea(well, I had my buddy's help), my plot, my oddness. Not my anime or my book. *looks pityful*  
  
Okay, I admit. It's an AU(Alternate Universe).  
  
!!!Warnings!!!:: Gets a little violent.  
  
"...." = talking '.....' = thinking /blah/ = Elvish ~~~~ = Change of scene  
  
~Quick notes~  
  
Caladiel:: Thanks alot for the help with the idea. Huggles and chocolates for you and treats for Wookie.^-^  
  
Kai-Lovr:: If you're reading this, I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed MttL and NwyT. I'm working on a sequal for 'More to this life(MttL)' and I've got writers block with 'Not what you Think(NwyT)'. Thanks for your support. Cookies, cake, and big hugs to you.  
  
Girlie G:: I'm glad you think I have talent. Thanks for reviewing MttL. Hot fudge Sundaes for you.  
  
Julia Maxwell 1:: Hiya, read this and tell me what you think. Yes, I'm very crazy, Julia. This is pure proof. Well anywho, your favorite treats for you, and I'll throw in Inu too*Runs around with InuYasha ears on top of head*. Arf Arf growl!!  
  
Lil' Info for the story::Takes place after Russian Tournament, the BladeBreakers are back in Japan. Voltaire and Boris got out of jail and want revenge, they're back in Japan to get back at Kai. Tala stowed away on the same plane that Kai was on when he left Russia. Now the redhead's in Japan.  
  
In MttL Tala's last name was 'Valkov'. But I changed it in this because it sounds too much like 'Balkov'.  
  
Ages::  
  
Kai Hiwatari:: 16  
  
Tala Ivanov:: 17  
  
Tyson Granger:: 14  
  
Max Tate:: 14  
  
Kenny Shizuka(don't remember his last name):: 13  
  
Boris Balkov:: ancient history  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari:: ancient-er history  
  
((Notice that Rei's not in it. I don't have anything against the Neko- shounen but he wouldn't fit correctly into this story. The LotR people might think he's a demon cuz of his weird, yellow eyes and sharp, fang-like teeth.))  
  
Chapter 1:: Wandering and Wounded  
  
Kai was trapped between the wall and his blood thirsty grandfather as the older man neared. Kai's crimson eyes flashed with fear as he raised his arms up to block his face as the punches rained down on his arms, chest, and stomach. Kai was slammed against the wall, his head crashed back against the hard, cold wall and was accompanied by a sickening 'crack'. A second snap came as Voltaire's hand twisted Kai's arm at a rough angle and broke the teen's arm at the elbow. Kai cried out in pain as the beating continued.  
  
Screams of pain and agony filled the air as the servents in the mansion stopped to mourn for their sixteen year old master. The men shook their heads in grief as they mumbled Japanese prayers for the teen. The women dried their tears the best they could as quickly as possible.  
  
"He's only a child..." "This isn't his fault. The Demolition Boys didn't lose because of him..." "This is so wrong, he just recovered from a beating..." "Why would anyone do that to their own flesh and blood?...."  
  
Words were whispered as the screams came to a halt. A sudden 'thud' came as the bloodcurdling screams stopped. The mansion grew deadly silent.  
  
The servents quickly returned to their jobs as the master of the mansion came down the hall with a smug look on his face. Crimson blood stained his clothes. A purple haired man came along side him and whispered to the older man.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back in his room, Kai lay on the floor on his stomach. His head tilted to the side as his gray bangs shadowed his glazed over eyes that held a death- like, blank expression. His pale skin contrasted greatly with the dark blood that dripped from his mouth and nose as his broken arm bled greatly. A clock on the dresser shown bright red as the numbers changed from 6:59AM to 7:00AM. This was a typical way for Kai's mornings to begin.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Tyson!" The said boy's grandfather flung the bedroom door open. Tyson was still fast asleep with his arms and legs out in all directions across the futon*. Drool crusted the boys lips and chin as he snored loudly."Wake up lil' G-Dude! You got to get up if you wanna meet with those homies of yours to celebrate that rocking win in Russia."  
  
Tyson stirred but didn't wake. His grandfather brought his bamboo, Kendo sword from behind his back. He raised the Shinai** above his head and smacked the floor near his grandson's head trying to wake the boy.  
  
Nothing happened. Mr. Granger snapped his fingers at the idea that sprang into his head.  
  
"Oh no. All the food was eaten by the Dreaded BanderSnatch***." The older man jumped back when Tyson shot up.  
  
"Where?! I'll kill it!" Tyson growled as he saw his grandfather. The elder broke out into a laughing fit as his grandson realised it was only his grandfather's joking."Oh, are you the Dreaded BanderSnatch? Don't do that to me! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Your little homie Max called and he is gonna be here in a few hours to celebrate. Go get ready then get breakfast." Mr. Granger bit his tongue when he realised what he said.  
  
"Can't I just have breakfast _before_ I get dressed?" Tyson pleaded.  
  
"No. Dressed first. Breakfast later." The older man turned and left the room not noticing his grandson's smirk. Tyson pulled a bar of chocolate from his dresser drawer.  
  
"Don't you dare eat that, Tyson! Bring it down with you when you're dressed!" His grandfather called from the kitchen.  
  
"'Don't you dare eat that!' Hmph, no fair. I'm hungry. Stupid old man." Tyson sulked and put it on his dresser as he got out his clothes.  
  
"I heard that!" Mr. Granger called back as he caught the remark.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Thanks Mom.... I love you too.... bye....." Max hung up the phone."Hey Dad! Mom called, she says hi."  
  
Max slid into the kitchen in his socks. His father stood at the stove as Max slipped around the corner of the kitchen island. His father spun around with a plate of pancakes in his hand and grabbed his fair-haired son before he could hurt himself on the counter as he slipped again and began to fall.  
  
"Careful there, kid. Don't want you in the hospital before you can celebrate your win. Here, eat your food and get ready. I'll drop you off at Tyson's in a few hours. Don't want you to be hurt." Mr. Tate placed the plate at the marble topped island and noogied his son before plopping the boy into his seat.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Max grabbed his fork and the syrup. He drowned the pancakes in the gooie, sticky syrup before cutting into them with his fork.  
  
"No problem, Max." His father smiled and returned to the stove to finish making his own breakfast.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Kenneth. Are you up yet, dear?" A curly haired women peeked into her son's room to see the boy on his bed with his beloved laptop."Oh good, you are. Get ready to go, I have to drop you off at you little friend, Tyson's, house in an hour."  
  
"Yes mother." Kenny answered as he looked up.  
  
With that the woman smiled and left her son to his laptop.  
  
"Hey Chief, where are we going again?" Dizzi buzzed from the speakers on the laptop.  
  
"We're going to Tyson's to celebrate the big win in Russia, remember?" Chief placed his computer on his dresser as he hopped off his bed to get dressed.  
  
"Oh yeah. Who's gonna be there?" Dizzi chirped.  
  
"Everyone, well except Rei. He's sick, he caught the flu while we were in Russia. He doesn't want us to get it so he's gonna stay home." Kenny slipped out of his pajama top.  
  
"Poor cat. Maybe we should send him a get well gift, like maybe a bag of Meow-Mix." Dizzi joked.  
  
"Your food's getting cold!" Kenny's mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Not now, Dizzi. I have to go eat and you need to take some time to charge." Kenny plugged his computer into an outlet in the wall.  
  
"See ya in a bit, Chief." Dizzi said as Kenny shut the laptop's lid to keep it from snapping off in case it fell from the dresser.  
  
"Bye Dizzi." Kenny left the room and shut the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Unnn....." Kai blinked his eyes as he tried to focus on the clock. The numbers were a red blur as he lay there on the cold floor. Another red blur came into view, but this one was a bit bigger."Tala?"  
  
"Yep, how'd you know it was me?" Tala helped Kai sit up.  
  
"You're the only person I know with hair that red." Kai chuckled. He hissed as his broken arm was moved.  
  
"Yeah, that could be it. How are you feeling, brother?" Tala watched as his brother shifted as he sat against the dresser. He knelt beside the blue haired boy.  
  
"Like crap. How'd yet get in, you know, past my grandfather and his guards?" Kai rubbed his head with his good arm.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Tala looked at the door in horror as loud footsteps came nearer to the door."You can find out now."  
  
Tala jumped to his feet and helped Kai up. The wounded teen's legs crumpled beneath him gaining a groan from Kai.  
  
"Come on. You've gotta get up, Voltaire's coming back." Tala pulled him up again and let Kai lean against him.  
  
"It hurts so much. I can't stand. Get out of here or else he'll hurt you too." Kai pleaded with the older boy. His brother looked at him with icy blue eyes.  
  
"I won't leave you. I won't let my brother be beaten by that monster again. You've suffered too much." Tala lifted Kai off the ground. He was shocked at how light the boy was, Kai was sixteen and he weighed an unhealthy weight for a teen his age.  
  
~~~~  
  
Voltaire opened his grandson's door and walked in. Shock written all over his face as he saw no one in the room. It was completely empty of all human life.  
  
"Where is he?" Voltaire glared as he looked around once more."He was too injured to walk so if he escaped he couldn't have gotten far."  
  
"Boris! Send out Zennith and Cole! Have them find my ignorant grandson!" With that, Voltaire left the room, slamming the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tala ran as fast as he could as he carried Kai on his back. His brother started to go limp. The sun was up and bright but they ran through the forest that lined and hide the large, haunting mansion.  
  
"Kai?" Tala shook his shoulder to see if his brother was asleep.  
  
"Ummm...." Kai's half lidded eyes looked up and he rested his chin on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Stay awake. Don't go to sleep." Tala had his arms wrapped under Kai's knees as the blue haired boy's legs fell limp over Tala's arms. Kai had his arms wrapped around his neck to keep from falling from his brother's back. He was still running.  
  
"But, I'm so tired...." Kai was losing it, he had lost enough blood to make him dizzy and sleepy."Just...just a few minutes...."  
  
"Kai? Don't you dare!" Tala felt Kai go completely limp against his back."This is gonna make it harder to run."  
  
Kai started to mutter in his sleep, but it wasn't in any language the Tala had ever heard.  
  
'Mellon' was the only word that Tala caught. Kai's eyes shot open as he continued to speak in the foreign language. His eyes were open but he didn't see Tala or anything in their world. He was seeing a different world all together. Kai said one thing in english as he broke from his trance- like state.  
  
"They are coming." Kai went limp again and his head tilted to the side as his eyes rolled back.  
  
Behind him, Tala could hear yelling as two people ran after them.  
  
"Oh no." Tala reconised the voices as Voltaire's guards. The old man had sent them to track down and get Kai back.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Come out, boy. We know you're here." The tallest and strongest of the two guards sneered.  
  
"Do we really have to bring him back _alive_? Why not have some fun and then we'll take him back." A shorter man greedily fingered his gun."We should be allowed to have some fun, Zennith."  
  
"Shut it, Cole." Zennith went back to calling for Kai."Where are you? Come out, come out where ever you are."  
  
~~~~  
  
Tala jumped into the tree above his head, Kai still unconscious on his back. Kai stirred.  
  
"Wha..." Before Kai could finish, a hand shot over his mouth.  
  
"Shh..." Tala pointed to the guards below.  
  
Kai mouthed the word 'oh' and shut his mouth as Tala set him down on a thick tree branch. He almost groaned in pain as his broken arm bumped against the tree.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Where could that brat be? We've been looking for ever." Cole groaned and leaned against a thick tree.  
  
"Stop your blubberin'. We'll find him or else Hiwatari-sama**** will have our heads." Zennith growled, his back was turned to his partner.  
  
"Ugh...this boy is a good hider, even when he's injured." Cole looked up and saw a bush of red against the brown tree bark. Before he could call for his buddy, the white clad blader jumped from the tree and elbowed him in the head, he did the same to Zennith. Tala's elbows ached, but both guards were laid out on the ground, and when they came to they'd be deprived of their short-term memory.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kai watched the scene play out before his eyes. Tala was being merciful and simply knocked them out cold.  
  
Tala jumped back up, leaving their brains (or lack thereof) to rot.  
  
"Can you walk now? We won't have anyone following us." Tala asked, kneeling next to the blue haired boy.  
  
"Yeah, I'll walk." Kai slowly stood up, staggering a bit as he grew dizzy again. He started to mumble in the different tongue once more as he fell forward.  
  
"Umm...Kai?" Tala caught his brother as the younger teen went limp once more."Great, just great."  
  
~~~~  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Tyson asked Max and Kenny. They sat outside, sitting under the dojo's shade as the sun beat down. It was near afternoon and they had nothing to do.  
  
"Well, we could go practice." Max suggested.  
  
"No way! Since Kai's not around, we don't have to do any work. We can be lazy as long as Kai, lord of the frostbite, is gone." Tyson lay on his back.  
  
"Fine, let's go explore the forest. I want to do something fun. Maybe, we'll run into something weird." Max joked.  
  
"Oh man. I forgot Dizzi at home. I left her to charge and forgot to bring her." Kenny grumbled.  
  
"That's okay, Chief. We're gonna go exploring. If you brought Dizzi, she would've gotten ruined." Tyson jumped up. He grabbed the other two by the hand and dragged them to the dojo's gate."Bye, grandpa! We'll be back later!"  
  
"Tyson! I thought I told you to clean your room!" Mr. Granger yelled as he ran to the door. But it was too late, the boys were gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tala sat in the same tree with Kai. The other boy was still out and mumbling. But the mumbling Kai made started to gain a tune, like as if he were singing to himself. Tala couldn't make out any of the words, but the tune was soothing nonetheless. He began humming to it as he kept a look out for any more guards.  
  
As if they hadn't gone through enough trouble already, three more guards appeared through the bushes. Tala placed a hand over Kai's mouth.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Where are they?! Those two were sent out hours ago!" The man, who seemed to be the leader, growled. He had slicked back, black hair and an ugly scar across the bridge of his nose."If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You just can't find good help these days."  
  
"Hey, boss! Over here!" Another man waved the other two over. This man had shaggy, brown hair and a steel gray eye, the other eye had a black eye patch covering it."Looks like someone was having fun."  
  
The boss looked in the other man's direction. There lay the unconscious forms of Zennith and Cole. Boss grunted and kicked Cole's body. Cole only farted. Boss wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"Well, looks like we're dealing with a tough critter. He couldn't have done this with the injuries he had." The third man's voice was boyish. His dull, orange hair sticking out on all sides. Child-like green eyes scanned his surroundings. He caught site of Tala as he looked around once more."Hey! Over there!"  
  
~~~~  
  
"How much longer?!" Tyson whined as they walked through the forest. Max was ahead of them as he ran and sat down on a rock.  
  
"We're almost there." Max flicked a pebble off of the rock.  
  
"I wish I had Dizzi." Kenny sat next to the fair-haired boy.  
  
"Hey, I'm going over _there_!" Tyson yelled as he ran for a group of low branched trees.  
  
Max watched as his friend ran. His bright, blue eyes widened when Tyson suddenly vanished into thin air.  
  
"Hey, Chief?" Max looked over to where his younger friend had been sitting. The short boy was gone also."Guys?"  
  
Max stood up, suddenly the world around him went black.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tala had Kai on his back once more. The boys was still out cold and muttering. He listened as the orange haired man spotted him and blew his cover.  
  
'Dang!' Tala thought as the brown haired man jumped into the tree after him.  
  
The man was swift for his muscular body build. He started gaining on the red head as the boy was slowed by the extra weight. The orange haired man jumped into the tree infront of him. Tala quickly turned and jumped into the tree to his left as the men followed. The boss was waiting for him a few trees down. Tala looked around before jumping down back to the ground.  
  
Tala ran in the direction he was trying for when the other two fools tried to find his brother. He swung Kai off his back and cradled him as he ran. If he hadn't, Kai would've been at risk of getting shot in the back if the men chasing him decided to pull out their guns.  
  
Tala pulled the scarf from Kai's neck as it got caught on a thorned bush. The white fabric tore as the men in pursuit ran past and it got caught on the one's belt, the brown haired man quickly ripped it off and left it on the ground.  
  
It started to rain as Tala ran. The rain came down fast and hard, the men still chased him. The ground became soft and muddy, Tala slipped on the moist dirt. Catching himself before he fell, Tala kept running as the men gained on him.  
  
Before he knew it, Tala was tackled to the ground by the boss. The brown haired minion grabbed Kai by his wet, limp hair and pulled him up. Kai's eyes snapped open, but once again he saw nothing in their world. Tala winced as a steel-toed boot kicked him in the ribs. Luckily, nothing broke. Kai began speaking again in the unknown language, his voice louder than before.  
  
"Elbereth Gilthoniel." Kai whispered as he finish.  
  
"Man, this kid is weird." The brown haired man dropped Kai and kicked him. An earlier wound, that had dried shut with blood, re-opened. The wound had come from Voltaire when he had beaten the teen, the old man had pulled a knife on his grandson. Blood leaked through his shirt and fell to the ground to join the mud. Kai was wet and muddy just like Tala.  
  
Tala got another kick before the boss went over to Kai. As the boss grabbed Kai around the waist and hauled him up, Tala jumped up in a flash. Pulling his blade from his pocket, he jumped the orange haired man, who had spotted him, and slit his throat with the sharp, attack ring. The brown haired lackey jumped at him, but got a face full of fist before Tala slit his throat also. All who was left was the boss, who was taunting Kai as he hit the boy on the head. Kai's face paint was streaking as the rain beat down on his up-turned face.  
  
"Leave him be!" Tala tackled the boss and fought with him. In the end, Tala pinned the man to the ground and ran the blade across the man's throat, killing him."See ya, scar-face."  
  
Tala turned to Kai when he finished with the man. Blood and mud crusted Kai's shirt and arms. Bits of dirt were crushed into his now unspiked, wet, blue hair. Kai wasn't moving as blue stained, tear-like rain drops rolled down his face and fell to the ground. Tala pushed his limp, red hair out of his face.  
  
"Kai?" Tala knelt beside his brother. He gently shook the unconscious boy. He started to wish that the other boy was talking in the weird tongue."Hey, Kai. Wake up."  
  
He checked his brother for a pulse. He found a faint one. Kai's eyes were half lidded and looked dull and glazed over.  
  
"Kai!?" He pulled the younger boys head onto his lap and tried to wake Kai."Don't you dare die on me! Don't leave me, brother! You're my only living family, even if I only adopted you!"  
  
Tala held Kai's head to his chest and cried. Rocking back and forth as he ran his hand through his brother's hair.  
  
To Tala, the world seemed to fade. All he could focus on was Kai's limp body as he tried to wake the boy. Pleading to him to stay alive, to wake up. He didn't notice as the forest and dead bodies disappeared. He didn't notice as the world they had been in vanished and was replaced by a muddy courtyard full of plants and statues. It was dark and wet as he sat on muddy stone path while he rocked his brother's body. The face paint on Kai's cheeks washed off completely.  
  
"Please! Don't die on me! I couldn't take it if you left me! I don't want you to die, Kai. Don't leave me....brother." Tala whispered as he rested his head against Kai's shoulder and cried his heart out."Please. Don't go."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________  
  
Ha ha. Evil Cliffie!!! I'm gonna leave ya hanging until I write up the next chapter. I'm so evil!!  
  
~~Notes~~  
  
*--Futon: A Japanese bedroll/mattress and blankets that is laid out on the floor and gets slept on.  
  
**-- Shinai: The Japanese word for the bamboo swords used to practice Kendo.  
  
***-- The Dreaded BanderSnatch: A cute fuzzy creature that looks all innocent and harmless until you walk over to pet it and it turns evil and bites your hand off.  
  
((I got the discription on the BanderSnatch from a friend of mine. I took a Quizzila quiz on 'Which PotC Character are You' and for one question 'Which pet would you have?' The Dreaded BanderSnatch was one of the answers so I used that after my friend told me what it was.))  
  
****-- Sama: A Japanese suffix used at the end of a name meaning lord, master, etc. 


	2. Favorite 'Tea'

Quality Time with Elrond Written and annihilated by:: Rinnie Turegie Help with the idea by:: Caladiel Meril W  
  
BeyBlades/Lord of the Rings Cross-over  
  
The more professional looking stuff was written by my sister Elladan. (sorry, running gag, I'm impersonating Elrohir. I nicknamed Caladiel 'Elladan' because her real nickname is Ell.)  
  
Disclaimer: My idea(well, I had my buddy's help), my plot, my oddness. Not my anime or my book. *looks pityful*  
  
Okay, I admit. It's an AU(Alternate Universe). NO SLASH!!!! How much of a hypocryte do you think I am? I mean really, I didn't write slash before, I hate slash, why would I start writing it now? (gives readers a mystefied Elrond look)  
  
!!!Warnings!!!:: Gets a little violent. And I lull you into a false sense of security. Often. (evil laugh)  
  
"...." = talking '.....' = thinking / blah / = Elvish ~~~~ = Change of scene  
  
~Quick notes~  
  
Caladiel:: Thanks for your help with this chapter. I'm very lucky to have you as a friend. ^-^ Krispy Kreme doughnuts for you! And teaspoons of peanut-butter for your mom and Wookie.  
  
Julia Maxwell1:: Yes, cliffhangers are evil. That's why I'm updating right away!! Good luck with tackling your brother! Lollipops and more InuYasha stuff for you!  
  
Icy:: Here you go! The update! Dun da da da! Enjoy!! And good luck on finding more LotR/Beyblade fics! Treats for you!  
  
Pyro Raukoya:: You'll find out soon enough if Kai is an Elf. The only one (other than me) who knows what Kai is, is Caladiel! Calad you had better not tell! I want them to find our for themselves! Candies for you!  
  
Lil' Info for the story::Takes place after Russian Tournament, the BladeBreakers are back in Japan. Voltaire and Boris got out of jail and want revenge, they're back in Japan to get back at Kai. Tala stowed away on the same plane that Kai was on when he left Russia. Now the redhead's in Japan.  
  
In MttL Tala's last name was 'Valkov'. But I changed it in this because it sounds too much like 'Balkov'.  
  
Ages::  
  
Kai Hiwatari:: 16  
  
Tala Ivanov:: 17  
  
Tyson Granger:: 14  
  
Max Tate:: 14  
  
Kenny Shizuka(don't remember his last name):: 13  
  
Boris Balkov:: ancient history  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari:: ancient-er history  
  
((Notice that Rei's not in it. I don't have anything against the Neko- shounen but he wouldn't fit correctly into this story. The LotR people might think he's a demon cuz of his weird, yellow eyes and sharp, fang-like teeth.))  
  
Chapter 2:: Favorite 'Tea'  
  
Elrond walked through the Hall of Fire. He had just recieved a message from a runner that brought word from his sons. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel were all out on a hunting trip, they were supposed to hunting deer but the twins- Elladan and Elrohir-decided to do a little orc hunting.  
  
'When will they learn?' Elrond stopped when he heard something. It sounded like...crying, and it was coming from the courtyard. Elrond ran to where the noise was coming from and stopped as soon as he saw the source. A boy with bright red hair had his back to the Elf-lord and was crying over another.  
  
Elrond waved over Glorfindel and approached the child, laying a gentle hand on the red-head's shoulder. The boy stiffened.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you just leave him alone?" the red-head sobbed.  
  
"Peace child, I don't want to harm you." Elrond said softly.  
  
Tala lifted a tearstained face to the Elf-lord.  
  
"Who and what are you?" Tala asked warily.  
  
Elrond felt in his soul a wariness that a child this age should not have, a pain and protectiveness. He saw the boy in the red-head's lap and became concerned. The other boy had blue and gray hair, and looked barely alive. Glorfindel knelt in the mud to Elrond's right. The Balrog slayer's eyes had a concerned, warm look in them.  
  
Tala felt security wash over him in the presence of the strong-looking blond man. When the dark haired man reached for Kai, the look on the blond's face told him it would be alright.  
  
Elrond lifted the small blue haired boy and started to carry him up to the house, seeing Glorfindel lift the red-head as well.  
  
Tala didn't know why he did it, but he melted into the warmth and security of the tall blond's arms, wondering for a moment if this was how a father's embrace would have felt. He wondered why the being glowed, but he was too worried about Kai to really care just yet.  
  
Elrond laid the boy on a bed, wondering what had happened to him and how he had come to be in his courtyard. The clothing was odd, but the boy's condition concerned him more. Even with all his healing skills, Elrond was not sure that the boy would live. And the redhaired boy worried him too, there was something that wasn't right with him. Erestor approached with the tray of assorted herbs, a grave look on his face. Elrond checked the boy's vital signs, finding out that the boy had a broken arm.  
  
Tala gazed at his 'brother', standing beside the person he now knew as Glorfindel. He hoped that Kai would be alright, that the dark haired people around him knew what they were doing. He shivered, suddenly realizing that he was soaked to the bone and cold. Glorfindel draped a thick cloak around the boy's shoulders and got the boy to look up at him.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Glorfindel asked in the common tongue.  
  
Tala shook his head.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. Lord Elrond will do all he can for your friend, you needn't be concerned." Glorfindel said. "Where are you from?"  
  
Tala thought for a second. Should he really tell Glorfindel where he was from? What if he was a friend of Boris? No, a friend of Boris would have beaten him half to death by now.  
  
"I'm Tala, and I'm from Russia, and Kai's from Japan." Tala said, his gaze drifting from Glorfindel to Kai's motionless form.  
  
Elrond was holding Kai up and pouring a fluid down his throat. Kai choked. Elrond stopped for a second. Kai opened his gray eyes and looked at Elrond. His vision was hazy, and he had trouble identifying the person standing over him. The fog cleared, and the face appeared familiar.  
  
"E-Elrond?" Kai stammered. "Are you Elrond?"  
  
Elrond looked surprised, he didn't know how this boy knew him.  
  
"Yes," he said comfortingly."Yes, I am Elrond. Who are you my young friend?"  
  
Kai smiled weakly.  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am. Where is my brother?" Kai asked.  
  
"He's with Glorfindel, he's safe." Elrond said, then held a cup to Kai's lips."Here, drink this, it will take the bite out of the pain."  
  
Kai obeyed without question, and dropped back softly amongst the pillows.  
  
Tala let out a cry of surprise. Glorfindel held him back.  
  
"Don't overreact. He is not dead, only sleeping."  
  
"What's in that stuff? Poison?"  
  
"No, just herbs, and it won't do him any harm." Glorfindel assured."Let's just say that it's Elrond's favorite tea. Why are you so worried?"  
  
"I have a morbidly suspiscious mind." Tala glanced from Elrond to Erestor to Glorfindel."What are you?"  
  
"We are Elves." Erestor placed the tray on the bedside table."What may I ask are you?"  
  
"I'm human, duh. But aren't Elves supposed to be short?" Tala asked.  
  
"Human, really? Aren't you a bit short to be a human?" Glorfindel asked straightening to full height beside the boy. Glorfindel stood around six foot one. Golden hair falling on his shoulders and a little down his back."And I have no clue as to where you got the idea that Elves are 'short'."  
  
"Right, whatever." Tala rolled icy eyes."Now, what exactly did you give my brother?"  
  
"'Brother'? You two are brothers? Well, Lord Elrond put your brother to sleep so that he could heal him without causing too much pain to him." Glorfindel said as he looked at Kai who lay peacefully on the bed asleep as Elrond set to work with his healing skills.  
  
"Well, we're kinda like brothers. I sorta adopted him." Tala ran a hand through his hair which now fell down to his shoulders. The rain had washed out the gel that held it in place. Kai's hair was also down, wet and a little mud crusted as it clung to his forehead and neck.  
  
"What, doesn't the boy have a family?" Erestor went to stand next to the red head.  
  
"His only living relative wants to use him as a weapon. He doesn't care for Kai." Tala whispered. He was unaware that the hearing of Elves could pick up what he had said.  
  
"That's sad. Why would anyone not care for their own flesh and blood?" Glorfindel looked at Kai and then back at Tala."You look tired. Do you want to rest?"  
  
"But-" Tala was cut off.  
  
"Your brother will be fine. He only needs some rest now." Elrond turned to look at Tala.  
  
"Fine. Just as long as he'll be okay." Tala let Glorfindel lead him out the door and to a room across from Kai's.  
  
"He'll be okay, young one. You may be sure of that and rest in peace." Elrond looked back at Kai as he stirred and snuggled into the blankets that Erestor pulled up to Kai's shoulders.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
The next chapter will contain what happened to the other three (and some more with Kai and Tala.)  
  
Please review and make me feel wanted! 


	3. More Elves and Little People

Quality Time with Elrond Written and annihilated by:: Rinnie Turegie Help with the idea by:: Caladiel Meril W  
  
BeyBlades/Lord of the Rings Cross-over  
  
I wrote this chapter all by myself! Elladan didn't help. She said I had to write my own fic.(refer to chapter 2 for explanation of 'Elladan')  
  
Disclaimer: My idea(well, I had my buddy's help), my plot, my oddness. Not my anime or my book. *looks pityful*  
  
Okay, I admit. It's an AU(Alternate Universe). NO SLASH!!!! How much of a hypocryte do you think I am? I mean really, I didn't write slash before, I hate slash, why would I start writing it now? (gives readers a mystefied Elrond look). Humorfull angst is my specialty. I can make them work hand in hand.  
  
!!!Warnings!!!:: Gets a little violent. And I lull you into a false sense of security. Often. (evil laugh)  
  
"...." = talking '.....' = thinking /blah/ = Elvish ~~~~ = Change of scene  
  
Music I was listening to as I wrote this chapter: Whenever(Japanese) ~ Dark(D.N.Angel)  
  
~Quick notes~  
  
Pyro Raukoya:: Yummy, slushies! Yes, Kai is an Elfie. And there'll be more on his Elvishness in this chapter ^-^.  
  
~  
  
Icy:: Hee hee! Here it is! Yay! You think I'm the best!*runs around with 'I'm the best' T-shirt on* Thank you.  
  
~  
  
Nettik Girl:: Interesting? You bet, here's the next chapter. I hope that this chapter is even more interesting!  
  
~  
  
Kai-Lovr:: Yes! New fic! Wheee! I'm glad you think it' good so far.  
  
Lil' Info for the story::Takes place after Russian Tournament, the BladeBreakers are back in Japan. Voltaire and Boris got out of jail and want revenge, they're back in Japan to get back at Kai. Tala stowed away on the same plane that Kai was on when he left Russia. Now the redhead's in Japan.  
  
In MttL Tala's last name was 'Valkov'. But I changed it in this because it sounds too much like 'Balkov'.  
  
Ages::  
  
Kai Hiwatari:: 16  
  
Tala Ivanov:: 17  
  
Tyson Granger:: 14  
  
Max Tate:: 14  
  
Kenny Shizuka(don't remember his last name):: 13  
  
Boris Balkov:: ancient history  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari:: ancient-er history  
  
((Notice that Rei's not in it. I don't have anything against the Neko- shounen but he wouldn't fit correctly into this story. The LotR people might think he's a demon cuz of his weird, yellow eyes and sharp, fang-like teeth.))  
  
Chapter 3:: More Elves and Little People  
  
Kenny wandered through the dark forest. Twigs snapped and leaves crumpled under his feet as he walked, causing the computer whiz to jump in fear.  
  
"M-Max? Tyson? Hey, guys? Where are you?" Kenny squeaked.  
  
He spun around as he heard something move. Putting on his toughest face, he gulped.  
  
"I...I'm not afraid of you!" Kenny's voice told otherwise."S-show yourself!"  
  
The sound came again, but from above. Kenny looked skyward through the treetops as he back up. His clothes stuck to a cluster of sticky strings. He tried to pull away but only succeeded in getting himself even more entangled.  
  
Before he had time to think, a big, black spider climbed down the webs towards him.  
  
Kenny screamed and struggled with all his might as the creature came close, unsheating a deadly, sharp stinger.  
  
Twisting around in the web, Kenny closed his eyes. He heard a snapping 'twang' followed by the sound of something shapr peircing soft flesh. Fearing the worst, Kenny peeked open an eye. The spider fell dead to the ground with a handcrafted arrow in it's head.  
  
Before Kenny took notice of another's presence, the sticky bonds were sliced from his body. Kenny let out the breathe he had been holding.  
  
"Oh, Thank you! I thought for sure that I was a goner." Kenny peeled a few webs from his arms and hair.  
  
He turned to his savior. A tall, blond haired man stood behind him. Two white handled knives in his slender hands. Seeing the fear in Kenny's eyes, he resheathed them.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenny's voice unsure.  
  
"My name is Legolas, little one. Who and what, may I ask, are you?" Legolas kneeled in front of the boy as he spoke.  
  
"My name's Kenny. I'm a human. Why? What are you?" Kenny saw warmth and kindness in the man's childish blue eyes."Where am I?"  
  
"I am an Elf from the forest realm of Mirkwood, where we are now."Legolas chuckled as he spoke again."Are you sure that you're human? Aren't you a bit short? At first I thought you were a Hobbit."  
  
"A what?" Kenny couldn't believe what he was hearing. The being before him was an...Elf?  
  
"That is of no importance at this moment." Legolas took note of the sadness in the boy's green eyes*."What is wrong? You look like you lost your best friend."  
  
"I did!" Tears came to Kenny's eyes.  
  
"You poor child." Legolas hugged the boy in a brotherly way."Come. I'll take you to my home. We'll get you some proper, clean clothes and some food. And when that's done, I'll help you search for your friend."  
  
"Okay." Kenny sniffed. The Elf picked him up and placed him on his shoulders."Thank you."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Umm... Tyson?" Max's eyes were unfocused as he woke up."What happened?"  
  
As his big, blue eyes focused, the first thing he saw was the deadly point of a sharp arrow shoved in his face. Going cross-eyed, he stared down the arrow shaft.  
  
"State your name and your business here!" The man holding the long bow said, his voice beautiful and harsh like the sound of a waterfall.  
  
"My name's Max." Max gulped, he looked up at the archer, blond hair braided at the sides of his head and behind sharp ears fell around his shoulders.  
  
"What is your business in the realm of the Lady of the Golden Wood?" Blue eyes held wisedom as they locked with Max's brighter blue ones.  
  
"I don't know! I'm not even sure what happened!" Max's voice held fear as he focused on the weapon once again."Please don't hurt me!"  
  
The blond man eased up, bringing his bow to his side, he kept the arrow set.  
  
"Are you sure that you are unaware to what happened?" The blond helped Maw to his feet.  
  
"I can't be anymore sure. Who are you?" Max brushed off his pants.  
  
"I am Haldir. Since you are unaware of what has happened, you may as well meet Lady Galadriel. She may be able to assist you." Haldir placed the arrow in his quiver and held his bow in his relaxed hand.  
  
"Thank you. Where am I?" Max followed as Haldir began to walk away."What are you? Your ears are pointy."  
  
"You are in LothLorien. I am an Elf. And you, I will suppose, are of human blood." Haldir answered.  
  
"Uhhh...yeah." Max agreed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tyson's stomach growled as he came too. He heard whispers around him as he woke.  
  
"He's stll alive." "What is he?" "Mum, I'm hungry."  
  
Tyson stood up, rubbing the fog from his eyes. A group of people stood around him. All, but the youngest, stood at Tyson's eye level and they all had curly hair and bare, furry feet.  
  
"Uhh... hi?" Tyson waved sheepishly.  
  
"He talks!" Some gasped. Tyson's stomach begged again, louder.  
  
"Hey, does anyone have any food they could spare?" Tyson scratched the back of his head.  
  
A boy with dark brown hair and dancing, blue eyes, pushed through the crowd. He was followed by two others, they had lighter colored hair and both had mischievious glints in their eyes.  
  
"Hey, my name's Frodo. Are you alright? You've been out cold for a while." Frodo and the others smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm kinda hungry though. The name's Tyson." Tyson shook Frodo's outstretched hand.  
  
"These are my cousins: Merry and Pippin." Pippin shook his hand and Merry patted him on the back."You're hungry, you say? Well, I'll see if my Uncle Bilbo can't whip something up for you and us. By the way, welcome to the Shire."  
  
~~~~  
  
Kai slowly opened his gray eyes. He sat up as his sight focused. Looking around the sunlit room, Kai threw a glance at the lump in the chair near the wall. A thick, dark cloak was wrapped around the curled up teen who slept peacefully. Red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail fell over the back of the chair as Tala rested his head against it.  
  
Late last night, after Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel had retreated to their bed chambers, Tala snuck back into his brother's room to be sure that Kai was alright. He had doozed off in the comfortable chair, still wrapped in Glorfindel's cloak, hours before the sun rose.  
  
Kai smiled warmly and gently shook his head in amusement. He looked from Tala to the foot of his bed to see a set of brown leggings and a gray-green tunic properly folded for him.  
  
Looking down at himself, Kai realised that normal clothes were gone and they were replaced with a white, night shirt and white, cotton pants.  
  
He slid off the bed and steadied himself against the bed post, he was still dizzy from the ordeal from the day before. Pulling his shirt over his head, he gently placed it on the bed. He shrugged into the tunic's under shirt followed by the tunic itself. Fingering the hem of the fabric, he remembered what he wore in his dream, if it was even a dream maybe a vision.  
  
"Not possible, these are just like them." Kai whispered before changing into the leggings. Tala was still fast asleep as Kai walked barefoot over the a statue in the corner. The statue was that of an angel, an Elven angel with an outstretched arm reaching out to him. Kai ran his fingers over the fine, chipped detail of the carved woman's face. He was in a trance as if he were remembering something. He looked down at the inscription on the base.  
  
At the base of the statue the words read: /Leave the shadow. Return to the light/ Kai could read it clearly as if it were English or Japanese.  
  
"So...I'm in Imladris. I'm really in Rivendell." Kai smiled and looked in Tala's direction when the redhead shifted in his seat.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his study. He had gotten up just hours earlier when a messenger rode in. It was a message from his sons. This time, though, the news was grave and unwanted. The orcs that, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel had been hunting, attacked the three. Elladan and Elrohir were unscathed when the orcs were killed but his youngest son, Estel, had been wounded. The three were on their way home right now.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Morning Kai." Tala stretched as he stood up, the cloak falling to the chair."How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tala. You?" Kai ruffled his hair as he scratched his head.  
  
"Oh, I've never felt better. I actually slept last night. If we were at the abbey or the mansion, I would've been up all night." Tala looked at his brother's clothes."Cool, where'd they come from?"  
  
"I think Elrond left them here." Kai pulled on the hem of the tunic.  
  
"He did." Erestor slowly opened the door and walked in, a tray of food in his arms."Here, you're probably hungry. There's enough here for both of you. Tala, there is a change of clothes for you in your room. Lord Elrond wishes to see you when you're finished."  
  
Erestor smiled and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Thank you." Kai called to the Elf.  
  
"Hey, Kai. What's with your eyes, they had been red the other day." Tala looked his brother in the eyes.  
  
"I guess that they don't have color contacts here." Kai said casually and grabbed and apple from the tray.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you wear contacts to change your eye color." Tala grabbed one of the two plates and poke around with a fork."Should we really eat this stuff? It could be poison."  
  
"If they wanted us dead, they would've killed us already. Plus, we can trust these people. I just know it." Kai bit into the fruit.  
  
"I guess you're right." Tala popped some of the food into his mouth.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Adar!(father)" Elladan had his brother in his arms as he ran through the halls. Elrohir ran at his heels as they sped past Erestor and Lindir.  
  
They found their father in his study, two other boys were talking with the older Elf.  
  
"Elladan!" Elrond ran over to his oldest son."What had I told you about hunting orcs?"  
  
"Not to do it." Elrohir answered for him.  
  
Elrond grabbed Estel from Elladan's arms. He placed his son on the couch and checked over his wounds. There was a wound from a blade in his shoulder and it bled through Estel's tunic, he also had bruises all over. Elrond called for Erestor, the raven haired Elf came in with the tray of herbs.  
  
The two boys stood to the side, speaking in hushed voices.  
  
"Adda(dad). Who are they?" Elrohir asked as he and his twin watched the two. One had bluish-gray hair and the other had bright red. Gray eyes met with Elladan's for a moment and then turned to his friend again.  
  
"Those two, they are Kai and Tala. They were found in the courtyard the other day. The gray eyed one, Kai, was greatly wounded." Erestor answered in the common tongue for the Elf-lord as he tended to his son's wounds.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Kai, who are they?" Tala looked at the two dark-haired look-alikes.  
  
"Don't ask me. I only know who Elrond is." Kai cast a glance at the seemingly older twin. His gray eyes locked with brown as the Elf looked in his direction. The Elf turned from him and said something to his dopple- ganger. Kai listened as Erestor answered a question the Elves asked.  
  
"Those two, they are Kai and Tala. They were found in the courtyard the other day. The gray eyed one, Kai, was greatly wounded." Erestor looked at them and waved them over.  
  
"What?" Kai stood beside the raven haired immortal.  
  
"Meet the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. Both lovable and crazy at the same time." Erestor laughed. The twins each raised an eyebrow in sync.  
  
/What are they? They have weird hair colors./ Elrohir asked the older Elf.  
  
/I heard that./ Kai grinned innocently.  
  
/He speaks.../ Elrohir began.  
  
/Elvish?/ Elladan finished.  
  
/But of course./ Kai bowed playfully.  
  
Tala stood confused next to Kai as he stood up.  
  
Elrond pulled a blanket over his youngest child's body. Estel was fast asleep, his wounds tended to.  
  
"You two, I must speak with you both in private. Kai, Tala, Erestor will escort you back to your rooms." Elrond grabbed his twin sons by their ears as they protested.  
  
With a bow, Erestor shoed Kai and Tala out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey Kai?" they were back in Kai's room, Erestor left to tend to some business and Elrond was busy scolding the twins."What's with your ears?"  
  
Kai made a questioning face, raising an eyebrow and walked over to a mirror. His once rounded ears were sharpened to a point.  
  
"Weird...." Kai pulled on his ears, his reflection did the same. He looked at Tala, who just stared in disbelief."What?"  
  
"Look at your hair!" Tala pointed at the other's head.  
  
"You're craz...." Kai's eyes widened when he looked closely at his hair color. It was turning platnum blond or silvery at the roots."....y"  
  
"You're going gray, Kai." Tala chuckled at his brother.  
  
"Tala, I've always had gray hair. I'm going silver. And you're going copper red." Kai shot a glance at Tala.  
  
"What! Where?" Tala wrenched his hair from the ponytail and pushed Kai out of the way. In the mirror, his reflection's coppery red hair fell around pointy ears."Ack!"  
  
~~~~  
  
"So, what does your friend look like?" Legolas had Kenny on his shoulders as he walked through the woods. Kenny was dressed in a small tunic and leggings, the smallest they could find.  
  
"Well, one of them has blond hair and blue eyes. He also has freckles. He's fourteen years old and is very hyper, his name's Max. One of my other friends is Tyson, he has bluish-black hair and brown eyes. He likes to eat, talk, and be the center of attention. Another friend, well he doesn't consider himself a friend, is Kai. He has blue hair and gray bangs and his eyes are red. He's real antisocial and hardly speaks. Other than them, that's it."  
  
"We'll go speak with Lord Elrond in Imladris. He may have some knowledge of your friends where-abouts." Legolas pushed a tree branch out of his path and stepped over the corpse of the spider he had slain earlier. Legolas' white horse followed close, nickering in his master's ear and nuzzling Kenny's hands when the boy reached down to pet him.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Lady Galadriel kinda reminds me of my mom." Max followed close behind Haldir. Max was now dressed in a set of tunic and leggings in the colors brown, gray, and green.  
  
"How is that?" Haldir looked down as Max walked along side him. His long strides caused the shorter boy to walk fast.  
  
"Well, she has blond hair, blue eyes, and she seems pretty kind." Max smiled at the thought of his mom."She made me feel safe."  
  
"I am glad that is what you felt about the Lady." Haldir gave the boy a warm, brotherly smile."Do you have any friends that may have come here just like you have?"  
  
"Well, I have a couple friends who I had been with before I came here. There's Tyson, he's fun and he likes food. And there's Kenny, he's kinda shy sometimes and he thinks alot, he's really smart." Max smiled."And then there's Kai. But he wasn't with us when I came here. And he doesn't like people all that much. He's a loner and is really distant from us. I don't think he likes us very much. He thinks we're children."  
  
"Why is that? How old is he?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"He's sixteen I think. But he acts really mature all the time. He's not all that fun." Max felt bad about telling the truth of what he thought of his captain.  
  
"Sometimes, maturity can be a good thing. It may help him in a rough spot." Haldir told.  
  
"Maybe you're right. But, he's probably not here." Max fretted.  
  
"If he is, you'll find him. I'll help as much as I can to find your friends." Haldir looked to the side of the path that they walked on. He heard voices as he walked. Stopping, he halted Max."Shh."  
  
"I'm a prince. My father, Thranduil, is the king of Mirkwood." the voice spoke.  
  
"Wow, you're a prince? Amazing, the others would never believe this." A younger voice piped up.  
  
"Kenny?" Max's eyes lit up as he heard his friend though the trees.  
  
"That's your friend?" Haldir walked forward, looking through the branches. He saw a blond head and a brown haired boy as he walked though the trees and trailed them. Max followed, he made more noise then the Elf had.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm a prince. My father, Thranduil, is the king of Mirkwood." Legolas hopped over a low branch  
  
"Wow, you're a prince? Amazing, the others would never believe this." Kenny was astonished.  
  
Legolas halted when his Elven hearing picked up the sound of quiet footsteps. Spinning around, he had one hand on one of hiis daggers and the other hand steadied the boy on his shoulders.  
  
"Peace." Haldir raised his hands to the fellow Elf.  
  
"What news do you bring?" Legolas set Kenny to his feet.  
  
"I bring no real news except I have a comrade here who has lost his friends. He seems to know the boy you travel with." Haldir stepped out of the way to let Max run past.  
  
"Kenny! It is you!" Max crushed the younger boy in a hug."I thought that I would never see you again! Is Tyson with you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. But Legolas said he'd help me find you and any one else." Kenny gasped as he was set down."Oww, you can really hug. I think you cracked a rib or two."  
  
"I must leave. Lady Galadriel calls." Haldir said and turned away."Good luck on your search."  
  
~~~~  
  
A knock came at the door a little later. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel walked into the room. Kai and Tala turned to them, questioning looks on their faces.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Kai asked Estel.  
  
"I feel okay! Never been better." Estel smiled.  
  
"Yes you have." Elrohir smirked.  
  
"What happened?" Tala sat in the chair nar the wall, the same one he fallen asleep in.  
  
"Well, we got attacked by orcs and when my brothers killed them all, there was this old man who attacked me. He said his name was Voltage, no Voltair. Ah heck, I don't remeber the guys name." Estel scratched his head as he thought.  
  
Kai and Tala went pale as the shot each other a glance.  
  
"Volltaire?" Kai feared the answer.  
  
"Yeah, that was his name. Voltaire. Well anyway, he attack me while my brothers were killing the orcs. After my brothers took them all out, Elladan turned to-" Estel was cut off by Elladan's hand over his mouth.  
  
"I wanna tell it." Elladan said."I turned around to see the old man beating on my little brother. I whipped out my bow and set an arrow and shot the fool right in the head."  
  
"He's dead?" Tala asked, hoping the shot killed the man who beat his brother.  
  
"Oh yeah. He's as dead as can be." Elrohir smiled."Why? Do you know him?"  
  
"Umm....kinda." Kai smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, speak up. Who is he?" Estel asked.  
  
"He's my well....grandfather." Kai whispered.  
  
"What? The monster who tried to kill my little brother is _your_ grandfather?!" Elladan was horrified.  
  
"Yeah, but the 'monster' part is absolutely correct." Tala growled at the thought of the old man.  
  
"What did he do to you to make you hate him?" Elrohir asked, being the forever curious one."We heard from our father that one of you had been injured when you got here. Did that old man have something to do with it?"  
  
"Yes. He ummm.. beat my brother into an inch of his life. Lord Elrond saved him." Tala ran a hand through his copper-red hair.  
  
"What are you? Human?" Estel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think." Kai said, recalling the thing with his ears. He and Tala left their hair down to cover the points of their ears.  
  
"How old are you?" Estel asked.  
  
"I'm seventeen. He's sixteen." Tala watched as Estel gaped at them.  
  
"You're only babies! And you can walk?!" Estel was astonished.  
  
"What? We aren't babies! Why? How old are you?" Tala was offended. Kai smirked.  
  
"Oh, I'm around forty." Estel said.  
  
"But, you don't look that old. You look around twenty." It was Tala's turn to be shocked.  
  
"I'm not old! I'm still very young." Estel was offended now.  
  
"What are your names?" Kai asked the older Elves.  
  
"Elladan."  
  
"Elrohir."  
  
"You two have weird names." Kai stated.  
  
"You're Kai, am I correct? Your name is just as odd." Elladan smirked.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tyson sat at a table full of food. Bilbo, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo all sat around talking. Tyson couldn't take his eyes off the food.  
  
"Tyson, my boy. Help yourself." Bilbo smiled warmly.  
  
"Yessir!" Tyson immediatly began grabbing food.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Lindir, I want you to give Kai and Tala archery lessons. Glorfindel will teach them how to use swords and daggers." Elrond stood infront of the two Elves.  
  
The Balrog slayer had offered to teach the boys how to use the Elven blades as long as he didn't have to teach them archery. The last time he taught someone, it had been Elladan and Elrohir the terrible. Glorfindel had gotten shot once or twice by the twins and since that day, he never wanted to teach archery again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Night came, Kai barely slept. He was to busy thinking about his grandfather's death.  
  
'Why do I care? He tried to kill me, so why should I care if he died? Shouldn't I be happy?' Kai was out on his room's balcony, sitting on the rail.'Wait, if Voltaire got here...would that mean? no, Boris couldn't be here... or could he?'  
  
Kai ran a hand through his silvery hair. His hair had somehow completely changed color during the day. The moonlight reflected off his soft locks.  
  
"My life is crazy...." Kai whispered."At least these people don't beat me every day."  
  
"Your grandfather beat you, that's sad." Elrond walked through the balcony door and stood beside Kai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.  
  
"I was walking through the halls after checking on Estel and I heard you talking to yourself." Elrond stood tall next to Kai."Your hair, it's different."  
  
"Yeah. My ears got pointed too." Kai pulled on his ear gently."What's happening to me?"  
  
"I've only heard of this kind of thing once. Human's with Elven souls. That is how you are able to speak Elvish. You are slowly becoming an Elf as you grow older. And being here in Middle Earth is speeding up the process." Elrond stated, looking at the stars.  
  
"What about Tala?"  
  
"The same thing is happening to him. But slower."  
  
"I see. Is it true?" Kai asked."Is it true that Voltaire is dead?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure that my sons explained." Elrond smiled like a father at Kai."You had best get to bed. It is late and you are still part human."  
  
"Alright. Goodnight." Kai said as Elrond left.'I'm becoming an Elf. Cool."  
  
~~Notes~~  
  
*--Kenny's green eyes?: I just gave him a random color. 


	4. Ack! My Foot!

Quality Time with Elrond Written and annihilated by:: Rinnie Turegie Help with the idea by:: Caladiel Meril W(currently Ellie in Elf Pajamas)  
  
BeyBlades/Lord of the Rings Cross-over  
  
I wrote this chapter all by myself! Elladan didn't help. She said I had to write my own fic.(refer to chapter 2 for explanation of 'Elladan')  
  
Disclaimer: My idea(well, I had my buddy's help), my plot, my oddness. Not my anime or my book. *looks pityful*  
  
Okay, I admit. It's an AU(Alternate Universe). NO SLASH!!!! How much of a hypocryte do you think I am? I mean really, I didn't write slash before, I hate slash, why would I start writing it now? (gives readers a mystefied Elrond look). Humorfull angst is my specialty. I can make them work hand in hand.  
  
!!!Warnings!!!:: Gets a little violent. And I lull you into a false sense of security. Often. (evil laugh)  
  
"...." = talking '.....' = thinking /blah/ = Elvish ~~~~ = Change of scene  
  
Music I was listening to as I wrote this chapter: Change the World(English) ~ InuYasha  
  
~Quick notes~  
  
Erestor:: Eep! I confused even myself for a bit! I forgot to explain what happened!(stupid me!) Okay, how did this happen when I dreamed it? Ah yes. Leggo and Kenny had been traveling for a while(la di da), and they somehow ended up in Lothlorien(I don't remember how), they had been traveling for sometime before they met up with Haldir and Maxie(I forgot to explain alot). Sorry, maybe I'll repost chap. 3 if I fix that little thing ^^. You will apear in this chapter! Yay! Erestor rox! ~  
  
Icy:: Yes! Here is your own 'I'm the best' T-shirt*gives shirt*! Yay! Anime! As soon as I can, I'm gonna draw Kai and Tala as Elves too!^-^ Good luck with your picture!  
  
~  
  
Ellie in Elf Pajamas:: Hee hee. I'm glad you like the Tyson thing. I've been confusing myself since you decided not to help*pouts*. Anywho... thank goodness I do archery, I know how to make this chapter seem slighty right(when it comes to the archery stuff).  
  
Lil' Info for the story::Takes place after Russian Tournament, the BladeBreakers are back in Japan. Voltaire and Boris got out of jail and want revenge, they're back in Japan to get back at Kai. Tala stowed away on the same plane that Kai was on when he left Russia. Now the redhead's in Japan.  
  
In MttL Tala's last name was 'Valkov'. But I changed it in this because it sounds too much like 'Balkov'.  
  
Ages::  
  
Kai Hiwatari:: 16  
  
Tala Ivanov:: 17  
  
Tyson Granger:: 14  
  
Max Tate:: 14  
  
Kenny Shizuka(don't remember his last name):: 13  
  
Boris Balkov:: ancient history  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari:: ancient-er history(currently dead, I killed him off)  
  
((Notice that Rei's not in it. I don't have anything against the Neko- shounen but he wouldn't fit correctly into this story. The LotR people might think he's a demon cuz of his weird, yellow eyes and sharp, fang-like teeth.))  
  
Chapter 4:: Ack! My Foot!  
  
Kai and Tala were becoming more Elven by the day. Tala now spoke Elvish and his hair grew out more, Kai's did too. Glorfindel had braided their hair into warrior braids before he gave them lessons on how to properly swing a sword. Now, it was Lindir's turn to teach something. Him and the two new Elves were standing in the courtyard. Kai and Tala both had bows and a quiver full of arrows.  
  
"I can't aim this thing!" Kai had an arrow set and the string pulled back.  
  
"Kai, it's easy. Do what I do." Tala said, shooting off another arrow. Tala had been a natural at archery while Kai was a master at swordplay.  
  
Kai let the arrow fly, his hands shaky as he did so. The sharp arrow flew wild and hit an unfortunate Elf in the foot.  
  
"Owww!" Lindir hopped around while he held his wounded foot. Being asked to teach them archery was a horrid idea. In the few hours they spent, he had learned to keep the bows and arrows far away from Kai."I hate teaching archery practice!"  
  
Lindir glared at Kai who hid behind Tala. Kai had missed hitting Lindir many times before, but this time he had accidentally given the poor Elf a foot peircing.  
  
Kai dropped his bow, spun around, and ran away from Tala and Lindir. Lindir chased after him, hopping on his uninjured foot. Glorfindel came up next to Tala as he watched from the sidelines as Kai ran across the courtyard. Right past a white horse.  
  
The horse, carrying three riders, spooked. The tallest rider held the horses mane, calming the elegant beast.  
  
Lindir was in hot pursuit, that is, until Kai jumped into a tree and ran across the branches.  
  
"Urrr... one of these days that boy'll be the death of me." Lindir turned and hopped over to where Lord Elrond stood, concealing his amusement the best he could and failing.  
  
~~~~  
  
The three rode past the gates and into Rivendell. They had been traveling for a while before they had come across Imladris. Everthing had gone smoothly on their way there. Legolas had full control of his stallion.  
  
"This is Rivendell. We'll speak with Lord Elrond to see if he knows of anything about your friends." Legolas had Kenny sitting infront of him as Max sat behiund him. Before they knew it, a silver haired Elf sped past the horse, spooking it. Another Elf whom Legolas knew as Lindir, hopped after the boy. The silver haired Elf jumped into ann overhead tree and scampered along the thick branches. Legolas calmed his horse quickly before one of the boys were thrown off.  
  
Lindir growled and hopped over to Lord Elrond, who was barely containing his laughter.  
  
"Oh man. You've really done it this time!" Legolas looked at the copper haired Elf who had his arms wrapped around his middle as he laughed hard. A blond Elf stood, chuckling, beside him."He's gonna get you for that one, Kai!"  
  
"Kai?" Max only knew of one Kai and immediatly assumed it was his captain. He jumped off the horse and ran over to the red head."Where's Kai?"  
  
"Hey Kai. It's safe, Lindir's going to get his foot fixed. When that's done, you're sure to get it bad!" The red head had tears of laughter in his eyes."Come down here!"  
  
The silver haired Elf hung upside down from an overhanging tree branch. He was right infront of the redhead, his pale hair spilling downwards but not touching the ground.  
  
"Mani(what)?" He tilted his head to the side as he spoke.  
  
"Kai....." The red head whispered in Kai's pointed ear.  
  
"Who!?" Kai bent backwards to see behind him. He almost fell out of the tree at who he saw."Oh no... Max."  
  
"Kai! Is that you? Your eyes are gray." Max asked.  
  
"Uhh... no. I an not Kai. I always had gray eyes." Kai flipped over the branch he held onto and landed with Elven grace next to Tala.  
  
"Dranzer is weak." Max smiled innocently as Kai growled.  
  
"No she isn't! She's stronger thatn Draciel!" Kai blurted.  
  
"Ha! You _are_ Kai! I knew it!" Max's hyper additued shown as he jumped. Tala stood there smirking, at least the sugar high boy didn't know it was him. Max looked at him, coppery red hair, lithe build, ice blue eyes."Wait a second! I'd reconize those eyes anywhere! We battled you at the Russian tournament!"  
  
"Ummm... what tournament? Do I know you?" Tala laughed nervously as he pulled at the collar of his forest green tunic.  
  
"You're Tala! One of Kai's old teammates!" Max grinned. Kenny walked over, Legolas was speaking with Elrond.  
  
"Ugh.... he got me..." Tala groaned.  
  
"You sound like you've been shot." Kai gave Tala a light punch on the arm."How'd you two get here?"  
  
"Kai... are you okay? You're acting semi-friendly...." Kenny asked warily.  
  
"Never been better. I'll live in peace since my so called grandfather is dead. I feel fine!" Kai whispered the part about Voltaire to Tala."Who's the blondie?"  
  
"Oh, Legolas? He found me and saved me from a giant spider. He's an Elf." Kenny and Max looked carefully at Kai's and Tala's hair and ears.  
  
"What happened to you two? Kai, who dropped you in the bleach?" Max asked.  
  
"It's not white! It's silver, I'm not old enough to have white hairs. And I still don't get what's happening to me completely." Kai looked over at Elrond as his twin sons and Estel spoke with him and the prince."Lord Elrond seemed to know though. He spoke with me the other night, he said something about human's with Elven souls and that Tala and I were two of them. I don't get it, it confuses me."  
  
"Oh yeah. Erestor was telling me something like that too when I ran into him while I was taking a peek around the courtyard." Tala scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey. Kai, Tala." Estel called as he, his brothers, and Legolas walked over."We're gonna go hunting. Want to come?"  
  
"What are you planning on hunting?" Tala raised a red eyebrow in question, he already knew the answer though.  
  
"Oh, you know. The usual. Deer, wild animals," Elladan went on with a look of feigned innocence as he counted off the list on his fingers.  
  
"Orcs..." Kai added smoothly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Heh, how'd you know?" Elrohir squeaked.  
  
"I want to come. If it includes beating some evil butt, I'm all for it." Tala whooped.  
  
"If he goes I go." Kai piped up simply.  
  
"Why? I mean, you can come but why is it 'if he goes I go'?" Legolas asked, adjusting the quiver strap on his shoulder to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Because, as his younger brother, I'm expected to keep him sane." Kai smirked as Tala made an unamused face.  
  
"Who dubbed you that?" Estel tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sheathed sword.  
  
"Self-dubbed title, thank you very much." Kai seemed proud of being able to embarass Tala."I'm coming. I need something to pass the time."  
  
"Okay, good. We-" Elladan was cut off by Max jumping in.  
  
"I wanna come too!"  
  
"No, you're too young. You'll get hurt." Erestor stepped over, he had something in mind."How about you two help me by pulling the weeds in the gardens. That will keep you busy until they come back."  
  
"Get your weapons." Elrohir told. His weapons ready for use.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm so~o stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite!" Tyson picked at his teeth with a wooden toothpick. Second breakfast was over and Tyson ate more than his fill."Frodo, your uncle sure knows how to cook."  
  
"Yes, he sure does." Frodo agreed, he too had eaten his share. His two cousins lay on the floor in front of the fire place which was burning brightly. Merry and Pippin looked about ready to fall asleep."So where are you from Tyson?"  
  
"I'm from Japan." Tyson burped.  
  
"Where's that? I've never heard of it." Frodo asked.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to geography in school." Tyson's stomach rumbled like an earthquake."I'm hungry."  
  
"You eat more than a Hobbit." Frodo was astonished at the boy's bottomless pit for a stomach.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"I guess not. Come to think of it, I could go for some more mushrooms right about now." Frodo hopped up, his curls bouncing as he did so."Come on, I'll get us some mushrooms and tea. Maybe we'll even smoke some pipeweed when we're done."  
  
"Sure, one thing. What's 'pipeweed'?"  
  
~~~~  
  
((Last Warning!!!!! Gets rather violent!!))  
  
Tala's quiver was securely strapped by a strip of leather that ran across his torso diagnally, two-dozen razor sharp arrows sat waiting in the handmade quiver. A long, light brown, carved bow in his hand as he walked behind the twins.  
  
Kai walked beside to the red head. Since he was better at swordplay, Lord Elrond had given him a set of handcrafted daggers and sword. They were made especially for him by one of the best Elven smiths.  
  
Stepping over a fallen branch, Elladan knelt behind a leafy green bush. He had heard something coming from the clearing in the forest before them.  
  
Two orcs stood fighting over the mangled body of a dead human. Blood was all over the forest floor along with human limbs discarded in random areas.  
  
Kai felt his face turn green as he felt ready to puke. Tala was less affected but still was sick, he was used to seeing so much blood since he had to take care of his brother.  
  
"Oh, sweet Eru." Kai muttered under his breath. Legolas put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder as the blond Elf knelt with Estel beside Kai and Tala.  
  
The larger orc let out a fierce growl before lunging at it's partner. Pulling out it's blade, the attacked orc sliced at his betraying companion. A bloody ear fell from the bigger orcs head, blood oozing from it's wound.  
  
"Fool!" The wounded creature hissed and unsheathed his own blade. Cutting at a sharp angle at the other's head. It clanged off the shoulder armor that was hidden beneath a thin, raggy, blood coated tunic. The other stumbled back and tripped over the dead human.  
  
The corpse was rolled over as the orc's foot caught on the body's arm and flipped it onto it's side. It was the corpse of a young woman who stared at the hidden Elves with clouded, dead, brown eyes. The woman's strawberry blond hair clung to her head and neck, the sticky blood drying it in place.  
  
The larger orc struck again, knocking the other into the bushes where the group hid.  
  
"Run." Elladan whispered before the orc saw them. Elladan, Legolas, and Tala jumped into the trees, their bows ready. Estel, Elrohir, and Kai dashed back from the orcs, unsheathing their blades. Kai trembled nervously, he never killed anything before. Not even the lousy squirrel that had stolen his snack when he was little.  
  
"Be calm." Elrohir's voice was soothing."If you don't want to kill, then stay back. But if there are any others, you'll have to warn us. If you run into any trouble, fight, your life will depend on it. These creatures are ruthless and kill for entertainment, right after they torture you and beat you."  
  
"Well, that was a calming thought." Kai's voice dripped with well learned sarcasm."I'm fighting. I won't let Tala do anything crazy without me!"  
  
Estle's blade shown in the light that shimmered though the tree leaves. Elrohir's blades seemed to glow as did the Elf himself. Kai took a deep breath, standing beside his two friends. He never thought that they would run into anything.  
  
~~~~  
  
The stunned orc looked up as the larger one stepped over him, blade in hand. Right before the orc could impale the other, the wind picked up carrying the sent of Elves with it.  
  
"Elf blood. They're close." The orc stepped away from the one on the ground, wanting to shed Elf blood more than shedding orc blood. He could kill a fellow orc when ever he felt like it.  
  
"Heh... we'll have fun with this. From the sent, it smell like at least three, maybe more." The other's teeth made a sucking sound as he pulled his lips apart.  
  
~~~~  
  
"They know we're here, Kai. Last chance to run." Estel had a serious expression on, a major change from his normally carefree one.  
  
Kai gulped and looked to the tree his brother was perched in.  
  
"I stay." Kai whispered."I'm not the kind to run from a fight."  
  
"Good, 'cause we may run into more trouble than we bargained for." Elrohir twirled his blade playfully, he didn't seem all too worried despite what he said. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
I won't be able to update on Friday the 13 or Saturday the 14. I'm going to a friend's house and won't be back until Sunday the 15. So, this'll have to satisfy your cravings for Elf Kai and Tala.  
  
-------------------  
  
I hope my violent streak is gonna be here for a little longer. I need it for the next chapter. Heh heh, Kai torture.  
  
~~~  
  
Preview for next chapter::  
  
~  
  
Two large hands grabbed Kai's arms from behind and spun the boy around to look into cold eyes.  
  
"No, Boris.... it can't be..." Kai's voice was fearful as the older man loomed above him."It's not possible..."  
  
"Oh, but it is. And now your little friends and Tala aren't here to save you." Boris chuckled, his fists crushing Kai's wrists."And no one can help you......"  
  
~  
  
I'll leave you hanging there from that cliff to let you wonder what will happen to our little buddy.*evil laughter*  
  
-------------------  
  
Thanks to~ Ellie in Elf Pajamas((for all the help)), Erestor((for pointing out the little mistakes)), Icy((for being such a great, consistent reviewer)), Pyro Raukoya((for being so enthusiasctic about an Elven Kai)), Kai-Lovr((for loving Kai and my fics[I still get Tala] ^^)), 


	5. Hunter Hunted

Quality Time with Elrond  
  
Written and annihilated by:: Rinnie Turegie  
  
Help with the idea by:: Caladiel Meril W(currently Ellie in Elf Pajamas)  
  
BeyBlades/Lord of the Rings Cross-over  
  
I wrote this chapter all by myself! Elladan didn't help. She said she couldn't write my fics for me.... And I don't expect you to Ahni. I was just in desprate need of help that day.(refer to chapter 2 for explanation of 'Elladan')  
  
Disclaimer: My idea(well, I had my buddy's help), my plot, my oddness. Not my anime or my book. *looks pityful*  
  
Okay, I admit. It's an AU(Alternate Universe). NO SLASH!!!! How much of a hypocryte do you think I am? I mean really, I didn't write slash before, I hate slash, why would I start writing it now? (gives readers a mystefied Elrond look). Humorfull angst is my specialty. I can make them work hand in hand.  
  
!!!Warnings!!!:: Gets a little violent. And I lull you into a false sense of security. Often. (evil laugh)  
  
"...." = talking '.....' = thinking /blah/ = Elvish ~~~~ = Change of scene  
  
Music I was listening to as I wrote this chapter: Fukai Mori(Japanese) - Do As Infinity ~~ InuYasha  
  


* * *

  
~Quick notes~  
  


* * *

  
Ellie in Elf Pajamas:: Hee hee. I know _that_, Ahni Monsta. But I still like to twist your words.*Evil Laugh and grins like the devil.*  
  
~~  
  
Sakura Marcom:: Yes, Kai torture is good. Bwahahahaha!*cough,cough*  
  
~~  
  
Icy::  
  
Ah ha! I wondered where you vanished to! You hadn't reviewed and I feared you were gone for good!  
  
Hello Azure. I'll guess you don't like people, me either! I can only stand them when I don't have to look at them(not including Ellie). Hmmm, the Majestics you say. I don't know where I could put them, but I'll write you a fic about them. Who's your favorite character? Personally I like Johnny because out of all the Majestics he's the only one I can stand. Oliver is too girlie, Enrique scares me, and Robert's hair is purple, purple out of all colors. Why not pink, that's manly! More manly than _purple_*disgusted face*.  
  
Hmmm, the girl that died sounds alot like a girl you used to know? Scary...... oh well, could you stand that girl or are you glad that one who reminded you of her got killed?  
  
Yes, I'm updating! I would've sooner but I've been pretty busy and I haven't had time to type(I had time to write it on paper though). I'm getting guitar lessons from my grandfather, watercolor and realistic art lessons from my aunt, my other aunt is getting hitched and she wants me to help with the wedding, I just came home from my friends fourteenth birthday sleep-over(I don't remember sleeping though, we tormented the cats)*evil grin*, and uhhhh..... that's it I think*strains brain*.  
  


* * *

  
Lil' Info for the story::Takes place after Russian Tournament, the BladeBreakers _had_ back in Japan. Voltaire and Boris got out of jail and want revenge, they _had_ been back in Japan to get back at Kai. Tala stowed away on the same plane that Kai was on when he left Russia. The redhead _had_ been in Japan.  
  
In MttL Tala's last name was 'Valkov'. But I changed it in this because it sounds too much like 'Balkov'.  
  
Ages::  
  
Kai Hiwatari:: 16  
  
Tala Ivanov:: 17  
  
Tyson Granger:: 14  
  
Max Tate:: 14  
  
Kenny Shizuka(don't remember his last name):: 13  
  
Boris Balkov:: ancient history  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari:: ancient-er history(currently dead, I killed him off*evil grin*)  
  
((Notice that Rei's not in it. I don't have anything against the Neko- shounen but he wouldn't fit correctly into this story. The LotR people might think he's a demon cuz of his weird, yellow eyes and sharp, fang-like teeth.))  
  
Chapter 5:: Hunter Hunted  
  
"They know we're here, Kai. Last chance to run." Estel had a serious expression on, a major change from his normally carefree one.  
  
Kai gulped and looked to the tree his brother was perched in.  
  
"I stay." Kai whispered."I'm not the kind to run from a fight."  
  
"Good, 'cause we may run into more trouble than we bargained for." Elrohir twirled his blade playfully, he didn't seem all too worried despite what he said.  
  


* * *

  
"You ready, carrot-top?" Elladan asked as he knelt beside Tala.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not a carrot-top." Tala hissed, not liking the other Elf poking fun at his hair color."My hair is red, not orange."  
  
"Shut up and stay focused. Those foul beasts have spotted the other three." Legolas pointed at the two orcs running for the other three.  
  


* * *

  
"Die, fools!" The larger orc charged at Estel, who held his sword in front of him.  
  
Estel let out a battle cry before slicing at the orc, their blades clashed with sparks and clangs.  
  
Elladan fired an arrow from the tree he squatted in. It hit the smaller orc with a sickening sound as the arrow-head peirced the flesh of it's throat that was visable through the armor.  
  
The wounded orc let out an ear-peircing screech as the arrow met it's mark. Whatever birds were still around, scattered as the orc called out.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh no." Legolas groaned."You just had to go and do that."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that the beast has a big mouth!" Elladan defended, unsheathing his own blade and jumping down.  
  
"Tala, stay here. Cover us as best you can." Legolas unsheathed his daggers and followed the dark haired Elf.  
  
"Oh man, oh man...." Tala prayed that he wouldn't shoot one of his friends by accident.  
  


* * *

  
"No Max. Don't pull..." Erestor was to late, Max pulled out the seedling of an un-bloomed flower."that...."  
  
"Oops.... sorry Erestor. I didn't know." Max smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Come on, Max. Let's try this again. These you pull, these are weeds. These you water, these are flowers. Get it?" Erestor pointed from a weed to a flower.  
  
"Okay, pull this..." Max pulled one weed." And water this..."  
  
Max watered one of the flowers, he flooded the little plant.  
  
"Not that much." Erestor groaned.  
  
"Max, here. Do this." Kenny poured a little water on one flower.  
  
"He's got it, now why can't you?" Erestor stood up from where he was kneeling next to Max."Kenny, help him. I have a job to do."  
  
"Okay," Kenny quickly grabbed the hedge-clippers from Max."Not those!"  
  
'Clang'. 'Snap'. 'Crunch'. 'Eep!'. Max tripped over the watering can, flew over the hedge-clippers, fell over a bench, and landed on a rosebush.  
  
"Ugh, mortals." Erestor groaned, pushing raven hair out of his face and leaving.  
  


* * *

  
The two orcs lay dead on the ground. Kai trembled as Tala touched his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Kai?" Tala asked, his bow in a loose grip.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't have to see anymore death here. I guess I was wrong." Kai breathed, his grip flexing on his daggers.  
  
"There will be many fights and lost lives here in Middle Earth as long as orcs roam these lands. The orcs are ruthless killers. They live only to obey and serve the Dark Lord, at his command the orcs will kill all in their way." Elladan had taken notice of how shaken up Kai was. Elrohir, Estel, and Legolas had also noticed.  
  
Suddenly before anyone could speak, a large group of orcs crashed through the trees and bushes.  
  
"Oh no. They must've heard the other's call. Kai get away from here, you won't be able to help if you're afraid to kill. Tala go with him, judging by the size of this crowd we won't be able to slay them all. Some may chase after you. Fly!" Estel shouted, taking out his bow.  
  
"May Eru be with you both." With that, Elladan shot off arrow after arrow along side his brothers and friend. Taking down as many orcs they could before they got to the other two.  
  


* * *

  
"I wish I had stayed in Rivendell, with Lindir." Kai groaned, he truly wished he was back with Lindir, who was probably still mad as heck. Tala jerked him out of the way of an orc arrow. The poisoned arrow embedded itself in the tough bark of the tree which stood behind the silver haired Elf.  
  
Tala ran in the direction of Rivendell, it would take at least a day or so to get there, they had traveled far from the House of Elrond. The redhead dragged Kai along by the Elf's forearm. The other four were holding off the orcs, none had gotten close enough to use their blades and there were few orc archers.  
  


* * *

  
A man stood in the shadows behind the orcs. He went unnoticed as the Elves fought. He grinned sadisticly as he watched Kai and Tala run off. A few orcs stood with him.  
  
"Come, I have a prize to obtain." With that, the man sank back into the shadows.  
  


* * *

  
"Yeah, we could do that or..." Pippin whispered to the group. The three Hobbits had decided to show Tyson how they pulled pranks.  
  
"Ooh, that's a good'un or..." Merry, being the craftiest, spoke up. Tyson laughed out loud at the idea."Shh! You'll give us away, you fool!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." The Hobbits had dressed the boy in Hobbit clothes. Thankfully, Tyson was short enough to fit.  
  
"Old Farmer Maggot won't like that." Frodo laughed, blue eyes joy- filled."And I think he'll still let Grip, Wolf, and Fang eat me."  
  
"Exactly, well not the eatin' part." Pippin said happily.  
  
"Come'un. Let's go before someone suspects something." Merry ran in the direction of Farmer Maggots fields.  
  


* * *

  
"Greetings Glorfindel." Erestor said as he walked past the golden-haired, Balrog slayer.  
  
"Hello, Erestor. Where are the two Elflings, Kai and Tala?" Glorfindel refered to the two as 'Elflings' since they were so 'young' compared to him.  
  
"With the twins on a hunting trip. Two of their friends are in the garden doing some weeding. I had to find something to-" A bang and a clatter cut off Erestor, he spun around and ran back to where he had left Max and Kenny.  
  
Max lay on the ground on his back, a goose-egg growing out of his head. Kenny sat there like an innnocent angel as he plucked another weed.  
  
"What did you do?" Glorfindel was wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, I only knocked him out. He was getting in the way." Kenny said, not looking up."He'll be up in about an hour."  
  
Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other, they both had Elven looks of shock.  
  


* * *

  
A growl came from behind them. Tala turned his head to look at the three orcs chasing him.  
  
"Kai, keep running. I got some orc to kill." Tala whipped out his bow.  
  
"Okay!" Kai dashed off, his hair trailing behind him. The warrior braids had come undone as he ran, his silver tresses were blown out of his face as he twisted around trees and over bushes.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh man. I don't think I should've left him." Kai looked back, he could faintly hear the sound of battle as he looked through the tree branches. He started to walk backwards as he heard a twig break.  
  
Two large hands grabbed Kai's arms from behind and spun the boy around to look into cold eyes.  
  
"No, Boris.... it can't be..." Kai's voice was fearful as the older man loomed above him."It's not possible..."  
  
"Oh, but it is. And now your little friends and Tala aren't here to save you." Boris chuckled, his fists crushing Kai's wrists."And no one can help you."  
  
Kai winced as his wrists were squeezed painfully but not broken.  
  
"Your grandfather died, you know that. He died trying to find _you_. He was oh so worried about _you_." Boris smirked.  
  
"No~o, he was worried about _his_ experiment. He was worried that _his_ experiment had found a safe place to stay where it wouldn't have to see _his_ ugly mug." Kai hissed as he tried to twist his arms away.  
  
"If your grandfather heard that remark, he would have me beat you into an inch of _your_ life." Boris pulled the Elf closer so that they were face to face, inches between them. Kai could feel the man's breath as it made his hair flutter. Boris took note of his ears and hair.  
  
Kai glared at the old man with icy gray eyes. Boris knocked him to the ground and jumped him, holding him down as he raised a fist above his head. Just as Boris brought his fist down, a sharp 'twang' sounded and an arrow sliced through the air, hitting Boris in the heart. Eyes wide and glazed, Boris fell off of Kai.  
  


* * *

  
Tala stood looking at the three dead orcs, he had only shot off two arrows, someone else shot the other. Estel stood on the opposite side of the corpses, bow in hand. A smile on the man's face.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Estel hopped over the bodies and stood next to Tala.  
  
"We got attacked and I told him to run. He didn't look all that good, I didn't think he could stand to see more death." Tala turned and walked in the direction Kai ran in. Estel followed.  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Estel's stride was longer than Tala's as he walked along side the Elfling.  
  
"He should be. Unless Boris suddenly pops out of nowhere and decides to beat him to a bloody pulp." Tala said as he hopped over a bush. Stopping, he could hear voices.  
  
"If your grandfather heard that remark, he would have me beat you into an inch of _your_ life."  
  
"Oh no. I just had to go and open my big mouth." Tala groaned and ran in the voice's direction.  
  
Boris threw Kai to the ground and raised his hand above his head. Tala pulled out an arrow, aiming at his brother's attacker  
  
Estel watched as Boris slammed his fist down. Before the man could punch the Elf, Tala let loose the arrow, hitting his mark. The string vibrated to a halt as the man fell to the ground.  
  
Kai sat up, panting as he looked at his brother, Estel came to help Kai up.  
  
"I thought I was dead for sure." Kai took the offered hand, Estel pulled him to his feet as Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas ran to Tala's side.  
  
"What happened?" Elrohir cringed at the dead man's body."Never mind."  
  
"We had best be going, it is getting late and orcs roam these lands in great numbers at night." Legolas warned.  
  
"Right." Kai dusted off his leggings.  
  
"Okay." Tala breathed."Where are we going? Rivendell is a while away."  
  
"Yes, but Lothlorien isn't." Elladan had a mischievious glint in his eyes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
How's that, another chapter finished. Bu~ut this isn't the end, oh no. Nowhere near it.  
  


* * *

  
Thanks to~ Ellie in Elf Pajamas((for all the help)), Erestor((for pointing out the little mistakes)), Icy((for being such a great, consistent reviewer)), Pyro Raukoya((for being so enthusiasctic about an Elven Kai)), Kai-Lovr((for loving Kai and my fics[I still get Tala] ^^)), Sakura Marcom((for loving Kai torture)) 


	6. Do Not Disturb!

Quality Time with Elrond  
  
Written and annihilated by:: Rinnie Turegie  
  
Help with the idea by:: Ellie in Elf Pajamas  
  
BeyBlades/Lord of the Rings Cross-over  
  
I wrote this chapter all by myself! Elladan didn't help. She said she couldn't write my fics for me.... And I don't expect you to Ahni. I was just in desprate need of help that day.(refer to chapter 2 for explanation of 'Elladan')  
  
Disclaimer: My idea(well, I had my buddy's help), my plot, my oddness. Not my anime or my book. *looks pityful*  
  
Okay, I admit. It's an AU(Alternate Universe). NO SLASH!!!! How much of a hypocryte do you think I am? I mean really, I didn't write slash before, I hate slash, why would I start writing it now? (gives readers a mystefied Elrond look). Humorfull angst is my specialty. I can make them work hand in hand.  
  
!!!Warnings!!!:: Gets a little violent. And I lull you into a false sense of security. Often. (evil laugh)  
  
"...." = talking '.....' = thinking /blah/ = Elvish ~~~~ = Change of scene  
  
Music I was listening to as I wrote this chapter: Ocha No Kosaisai Hengenjizai(Japanese) - Chichiri ~~ Fushigi Yuugi  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
~Quick notes~  
  
________  
  
Ellie in ElfPajamas::  
  
Ohh pooh, it wasn't gory enough(J/K). Hee, thanks for the help with deciding this chapters title(and the major inspiration for this chapter).  
  
~~  
  
Icy::  
  
I thought that you started hating me*pouts*.  
  
Getting lost in the middle of nowhere sounds cool(did you find any Elves or hobbits in that grass? How about Tom Bombidil? Or Goldberry?).  
  
Since I'm homeschooled I don't have the privalge of getting lost in grass up to my head. Hmm... how tall are you that it was up to your head? I'm 5' 5" so, it might be hard to find grass _that_ tall. ^^.  
  
Yay! Johnny is cool! I have a story all planned out about the Majestics!!  
  
Yes, long is good. Short annoys me*angry face*! I hate it when people write stories on F.Fic and you don't have to scroll the window down cuz they're so short. Then the author/ess is all like 'Whew, that was a long chapter.'  
  
I hope you recover really really fast Azure. *goes to grab something from Azure's head*Oh wait you missed a grass blade, it's stuck in your ear(j/k).  
  
Yay! Someone who agrees with me about Enrique!! *sticks Enri on a stick and makes Freaky-Dude B.B.Q*  
  
Anywho... here's da uppie. Enjoy!!  
  
~~  
  
Dag::  
  
Yay! Daggie! Thanks, I wish I really had the twins as brothers. I dream that they're my older brothers all the time and that we prank Erestor, Elrond, Galadriel, Glorfindel, and Arwen.  
  
Here's the update, hope you like it.  
  
~~  
  
Lil_Me:  
  
Here's the update! For the sixth chapter! Don't Faint Again! Please! I've Fainted Before And I Don't Wanna See It Or Hear About It Again!  
  
Kai: *raises eyebrow in an Elrond Mystified look* Amazing, by not reviewing you can knock people out cold.  
  
Tala: *looks at Lil_Me's body that now lies on the floor out cold* I wanna kick it.  
  
Rinn: *grabs Tala and Kai* No! No Kicking Of The Reviewers! I Need Them!!!!!  
  
Elladan and Elrohir: *help little sister keep Tala and Kai away* Listen to her or else face her wrath. And her wrath is worse then Lindir's when you shoot him.  
  
Kai and Tala: *look at each other in horror* Uhhh ohhh...... ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lil' Info for the story::Takes place after Russian Tournament, the BladeBreakers _had_ back in Japan. Voltaire and Boris got out of jail and want revenge, they _had_ been back in Japan to get back at Kai. Tala stowed away on the same plane that Kai was on when he left Russia. The redhead _had_ been in Japan.  
  
In MttL Tala's last name was 'Valkov'. But I changed it in this because it sounds too much like 'Balkov'.  
  
Ages::  
  
Kai Hiwatari:: 16  
  
Tala Ivanov:: 17  
  
Tyson Granger:: 14  
  
Max Tate:: 14  
  
Kenny Shizuka(don't remember his last name):: 13  
  
Boris Balkov:: ancient history  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari:: ancient-er history(currently dead, I killed him off*evil grin*)  
  
((Notice that Rei's not in it. I don't have anything against the Neko- shounen but he wouldn't fit correctly into this story. The LotR people might think he's a demon cuz of his weird, yellow eyes and sharp, fang-like teeth.))  
  
Chapter 6:: !!!Do Not Disturb!!!  
  
"Legolas, I see you have not the young ones with you. Did you find their compainions and who are those two Elves with you?" Haldir called down his archers as the group of Elves(and Estel) came into the woods of Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas spoke with Haldir as Kai, Elladan, and Elrohir whispered amongst themselves. Estel and Tala stood near a tree, talking.  
  
Kai grabbed the item from Elladan's outstretched hand, rolling his eyes, he walked over to Tala.  
  
"Pst, hey." Kai poked his brother's ribs.  
  
"What?" Tala asked, cutting his conversation with Estel short. Estel returned to talk with the twins.  
  
"This is a gift from all of us to the Lady of the Golden Wood. We want you to give this shampoo to her." Kai handed the container to the red head.  
  
"Why can't you?" Tala asked suspiciously.  
  
"What makes you think that anyone will trust _me_? I have silver hair and gray eyes, signs of an untrustworthy Elf. I carry this... 'mischievious' aura with me. I reak of mischief." Kai dropped the shampoo into Tala's hand.  
  
"Fine, but I don't know why you would think that I'm any more innocent. I used to prank Spencer when we were little remember?" Tala said glancing at the twins, he knew that they had to have something to do with this.  
  
"Yes, I remember well. That's why Spenc' wants me dead." Kai smirked and went back to the others when Legolas called them over.  
  
~~  
  
"Who's that"? Tala whispered to Legolas as a tall woman with golden hair walked down a flight of stairs that stood before the group.  
  
"The Lady of the Golden Wood. Lady Galadriel." Legolas answered in a hushed voice as the Lady began to speak.  
  
"Why have you come here?" Galadriel's voice was something else, beautiful but dangerous.  
  
"M'lady, we seek refuge. We wish that you would allow us to stay here until the morning." Legolas answered with a bow.  
  
As the lady spoke, Kai glanced over at the twins. Elladan and Elrohir were wearing the same innocent looks as they stood side by side like good little Elves.  
  
Tala blushed as Galadriel set her knowing gaze on him. He could hear her speaking in his mind.  
  
Kai smirked at the red head's red cheeks. Raising a silver eyebrow, he elbowed Elladan, who in turn, elbowed his twin. They looked over as Tala handed the shampoo to the lady.  
  
"How sweet. Thank you, young Elf." Galadriel was a sucker for hair products. Taking the container, she patted Tala's cheek."You're such an adorable, innocent Elf. What is your name?"  
  
"T-Tala, m'lady." Tala scratched his head, blushed a darker crimson.  
  
"Polite too." Galadriel looked over at the twins and Kai. Seeing mischief in their eyes, she knew that those three would be nothing but trouble.  
  
~~  
  
Legolas had 'dissappeared'. Estel was sleeping. Elladan and Elrohir were talking and Kai was... nowhere to be found, he had earlier slipped into a tree branch and dashed off. Tala paced back and forth, barefooted in a pair of silver Elven pants. Running a hand through his coppery hair, Tala glanced up to see a woman in a white dress walking down a flight of mossy grass.  
  
Tala followed, peeking around trees as the lady walked further down. The steps twisted down as her dress floated as if it were a ghost. Tala watched as Galadriel walked over to a pond of water, he stood near a tall Elven statue as he watched her pick up a pitcher.  
  
~~  
  
Filling the pitcher in her slender hand, Galadriel watched the red head in the water's reflection. She turned to him as he walked down the steps, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Do you wish to look into the Mirror?" Galadriel asked, pouring the water into the basin while looking at Tala as he came to stand beside the mirror.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah. I guess." Tala had no clue what he was getting himself into but he looked anyway. Scenes flashed through Tala's mind as he looked deep.  
  
~~~~~*((Mirror Vision))*~~~~~  
  
A couple stood together. The woman had long red hair and gray eyes one could sink in. She wore a long lavender dress with blue trim, the wind tousled the skirt of the garment as her hair blew.  
  
Beside her stood a tall man. Blond hair cropped short and eyes the color of undisturbed blue ice. In his arms was a five year old child, short red hair wind blown and blue eyes half lidded as the boy fell into sleep.  
  
Suddenly, the happy little scene changed to one of the little boy being dragged to a dark building. Screaming and kicking as he reached for his parents who tried to reach him but were held back.  
  
The scene changed once more. The man and woman were being held at gunpoint, their son, now older by two years, stood behind the man with the weapon. An emotionless look in his cold ice eyes. The woman screamed as the man was shot through the head, killing him instantly. The man with the gun turned it on the red haired woman who gasped and sank against the wall.  
  
~~~~~*((End Mirror Vision))*~~~~~  
  
Tala's hand was almost in the water of the mirror as the woman backed away from the gun. He didn't hear as Galadriel called to him not to touch the mirror.  
  
Finally, the water and his fingertips met, sending the Elf flying with a zap. Landing on his back, Tala groaned rubbing his head where he bumped it. His hair 'smoking' and his fingers twitching.  
  
"Dat packs a whollop, don't it!" Tala whooped, Galadriel made a shocked look."Whooo-hooo! What a rush!"  
  
"She tried to warn you." Kai leaned above him."Don't touch it next time. What did you see?"  
  
"I saw a giant foot come out of the sky and crush you dead, Kai!" Tala laughed, rolling his eyes and trying to stand.  
  
"Oh shut up and let me help you." Kai pulled his brother to his feet.  
  
"I wanna do it again!" Tala was still frizzed as he spoke.  
  
"Put a boot in it and go to bed. You're being annoying." Kai dragged him up the stairs."So sorry about this Lady Galadriel. He won't touch it again."  
  
Galadriel still stood there in astonishment, that was the first time someone had touched her mirror and survived.  
  
~~  
  
"Please?" Tala asked as he was pulled to the place him, Kai, and the twins were hanging out at.  
  
"No." Kai growled once again, he was ready to smack the zapped Elf.  
  
"Please?" Tala pestered again.  
  
"No!" Kai spun around."Ask again and I'll smack you to the grey havens and back!"  
  
"No you won't, you wouldn't dare to smack a fellow Elf." Tala said defiantly."Please!?"  
  
A smack and a yelp of pain filled the air of the Golden Woods. Tala and Kai returned to where the twins sat. Tala's face wearing the imprint of Kai's hand.  
  
"I warned you." Kai hissed and sat beside the twins, who were laughing about some unknown thing.  
  
"I didn't think you were serious." Tala rubbed his cheek gingerly."Owww.. you have one hard slap."  
  
"I know. I used it on Spencer all the time when he'd insult me." Kai said turning to Tala and turned back to the twins' and his conversation.  
  
"Wha... happened?" Estel asked, waking up. He lay on the ground near the twins, wrapped in his and his brothers' cloaks.  
  
"Nothing really." Elladan said, smirking at Tala's new 'tattoo'.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Estel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to sit up.  
  
"Go back to bed." Elrohir placed a single finger to Estel's shoulder and pushed him back down.  
  
"But..." Estel made a face.  
  
"No buts, bed now. Ada(dad) will kill us if you go back with bags the size of cave trolls under your eyes." Elladan and Elrohir said in unison.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Estel said but they all knew that he was joking, he loved the twins dearly. Getting looks from the twins that resembled Elrond's scolding look, he lay down and turned over."Fine... good night."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
I'm gonna end the whole story right here!!! *evil smirk* And leave you all hanging! *smirk fades* Not, this isn't the end either.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to:: Ellie in ElfPajamas(for being a great friend and reviewer), Erestor(for being here, reading my fic), Icy(for coming back! Getting lost in the middle of nowhere, and being such a great reviewer) 


	7. There is no good chapter title so this w...

Quality Time with Elrond  
  
Written and annihilated by:: Rinnie Turegie  
  
Help with the idea by:: Ellie in Elf Pajamas  
  
BeyBlades/Lord of the Rings Cross-over  
  
I wrote this chapter all by myself! Elladan didn't help. She said she couldn't write my fics for me.... And I don't expect you to Ahni. I was just in desprate need of help that day.(refer to chapter 2 for explanation of 'Elladan')  
  
Disclaimer: My idea(well, I had my buddy's help), my plot, my oddness. Not my anime or my book. *looks pityful*  
  
Okay, I admit. It's an AU(Alternate Universe). NO SLASH!!!! How much of a hypocryte do you think I am? I mean really, I didn't write slash before, I hate slash, why would I start writing it now? (gives readers a mystefied Elrond look). Humorfull angst is my specialty. I can make them work hand in hand.  
  
!!!Warnings!!!:: Gets a little violent. And I lull you into a false sense of security. Often. (evil laugh)  
  
"...." = talking '.....' = thinking /blah/ = Elvish ~~~~ = Change of scene  
  
Music I was listening to as I wrote this chapter: Simple and Clean(aka Hikari-Japanese) - Utada Hikaru ~~ Kingdom Hearts  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
~Quick notes~  
  
Icy:  
  
It's called *snicker snicker* 'The Day Robert Lost At Chess'. I've seen so many fics where Robert and Johnny are playing chess and Johnny is losing all the time. I thought it would be nice to change that and make Johnny win. I have it written in my note book but I haven't typed it up all the way yet.  
  
Evil!!! School Work Evil!!!! Luckily I can finish quickly! XD  
  
~  
  
Lil_Me:  
  
Yes, I updated a while ago and I'm working on this. Give me time, I'm very busy. I have a life made up of: Guitar lessons, Art Lessons, school, chores, friends, I babysit my sibs, etc. etc.. Tell me that was a typo.  
  
"HE UPDATED"  
  
Tell me that was a typo! I'm not male! Typo! Tell Me That It Was A Typo!!  
  
XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD  
  
Excuse me, I have a disorder.  
  
*pokes playstation2 cord and gets a very shocking experience* I can understand why someone would wanna touch that.....*once brown hair is now singed black and frizted and sticking up in all directions* *gasps out:* ooowwwwwwwwwww  
  
~  
  
Mac::  
  
It's nowhere near done!!! Wakka! No Not Leggie! Drop Glorfindel Or One Of The Twins On My Head But Not Leggie!!! *shields head with anti-Leggie bucket* Heh heh! Now you can't get my head!  
  
~  
  
Vampyre Neko::  
  
Okay! I'm Updating! Fanfiction hasn't been working so I haven't been able to review or post anything! Oh and thanks for the review for More To This Life, but you really want me to do _THAT_ to the remaining Demolition Boys?! You're so cruel and rotten.... I might just do it! XD And don't worry, Kai and Tala will be babied enough when they return to Rivendell*light bulb appears over head* I still need to introduce them to Arwen....*evil smile*  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lil' Info for the story::Takes place after Russian Tournament, the BladeBreakers _had_ back in Japan. Voltaire and Boris got out of jail and want revenge, they _had_ been back in Japan to get back at Kai. Tala stowed away on the same plane that Kai was on when he left Russia. The redhead _had_ been in Japan.  
  
In MttL Tala's last name was 'Valkov'. But I changed it in this because it sounds too much like 'Balkov'.  
  
Ages::  
  
Kai Hiwatari:: 16  
  
Tala Ivanov:: 17  
  
Tyson Granger:: 14  
  
Max Tate:: 14  
  
Kenny Shizuka(don't remember his last name):: 13  
  
Boris Balkov:: ancient history(currently dead, I killed him off*evil grin*)  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari:: ancient-er history(also currently dead, I killed him off too*really evil-er grin*)  
  
((Notice that Rei's not in it. I don't have anything against the Neko- shounen but he wouldn't fit correctly into this story. The LotR people might think he's a demon cuz of his weird, yellow eyes and sharp, fang-like teeth.))  
  
Chapter 7:: There is No Good Chapter Title So This Will Have To Do  
  
Kai rolled out a the tree he slept in when he woke up to the surprising shrill shriek of:  
  
"MY HAIR!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!! IT'S IT'S IT'S GREEN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh....." he heard Elladan whisper to his twin. Tala bolted up from where he lay on the ground and looked up, just in time too. He had enough time to roll out of the way as Kai fell out of the tree and landed where he once lay with a deep 'quooounk'.  
  
"Ooooooooooowwwww..............................................paaaaaiiiiiin nnn.......nnnooooottt gooooodd......" Kai groaned, stretching out his words as he moaned in pain. He had landed square on his nose and it was now burning. "Paaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn....................iiiissssss........ ..... paaaaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnffffuuuulllllll.............."  
  
"I think it's supposed to be." Estel informed he grabbed the back of Kai's tunic, pulling him up so that he was inches form the ground. Kai's eyes were crossed and his nose and face were red with pain."Are you alright?"  
  
"I've never been better...." Kai said in a squeak, rubbing his nose as his face returned to normal."That felt gooooood."  
  
"Strange you are." Legolas said, coming up to them, he hadn't slept with the group. Instead he just 'vanished' and didn't come back until he heard the scream."Let me guess, you got Galadriel."  
  
"What?" Tala was clueless. He hadn't seen the twins or Kai do anything, he had been with them all day. Wait a minute! The shampoo! She just screamed about her hair!"What did you three do to that stuff you had me give her!?"  
  
"Nothing... we sweares! We sweares!" The twins and Kai all yelled, hands waving in front of them as they backed away from the raging Tala."Don't kill us!"  
  
The three spun around and ran in the opposite direction, not wanting to deal with Tala's icy fury.  
  
"What's wrong?! Are you all chickens!" Tala yelled after and chased them, planning on getting Kai first since he was the one who actually handed him the bottle."You'll Be First To Fall Kai!!!! I Won't Be Merciful!!!!"  
  
"It was really that bad? Wow." Estel blinked a few times before turning around to pack up their stuff with Legolas' help.  
  
"Those two, as in Tala and Kai, are odd." Legolas said, stating the obvious and taking a bedroll in his arms and rolling it tight."And we already know that the twins are beyond help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Kai chanted in a sing-song voice as he wandered through the golden woods, he and the twins had split up and Kai was kinda... lost."Tala's gonna kill me! Tala's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Oh yes he is. Oh yes he is." Tala's chanted in the same voice behind him. Kai tensed comicly, shoulders raised up to his ears and his mouth made the shape of a surprised 'uh oh!'. His hair stuck up in all directions and his hands became fists of shock.  
  
"Uh oh......" Kai whimpered. He took off in a full-tilt dash with Tala on his heels, soon enough, Tala caught up and grabbed the back of Kai's tunic and swung the Elf around. Kai slammed into a tree with a thud and fell over with an 'eep' followed closely by 'ugghh not good... more pain.'  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Kai curled into a protective ball, holding onto his ear and sucking his other thumb."I'm too young to die!"  
  
"Oh no! You're old enough to die, you just don't act it!" Tala yanked hard on Kai's hand which in turn yanked on his ear.  
  
"Don't hurt me please! Grandpa did that enough!" Kai begged.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just hand out empty threats." Tala said.  
  
"Really?" Kai asked, lifting his head up to look at his brother.  
  
"No." Tala flexed his hands and lowered them to Kai's neck, tickling his brother mercilessly.  
  
Kai shrieked as he got tickled. Yes, he was very ticklish, no not many people knew. Only Tala, him, and Dranzer knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's killing him." Elladan whimpered as he heard Kai scream from across the woods. Elrohir and Elladan wore matching scared faces as they cowered in a tree, not wanting Tala to hurt them."If we go home without them, ada will kill us!"  
  
"We could stay here and let Tala kill us!" Elrohir whined.  
  
"So it's a kill-kill deal!" Elladan groaned.  
  
"I'd rather let dad kill us. He won't torture us first...." Elrohir was chewing harshly at his nails in fear.  
  
"You're right...." Elladan had already chewed his nails off and it wasn't a pretty picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Estel, did you hear something?" Legolas asked, aiming his arrow at the trunk of a large tree where a target was hanging.  
  
"No, if you didn't hear anything then I didn't." Estel sat sharpening his blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Max.... wake up...." Kenny tapped Max, who hadn't woken up in the hour he was supposed to after he knocked him out.  
  
"Mom, gimme a few more minutes.... I'm getting to the best part where Captian Zoogur whoops The Dark Dude's butt!" Max whined and swatted at Kenny's hand.  
  
"Max." Kenny growled.  
  
"No! No! A few more minutes! Capt'n! Dodge His Turbo Torture Uppercut!" Max yelled, punching at the air above him.  
  
"He's watched way too many cartoons...." Kenny groaned and left the blond alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson! Don't Lag Behind!" Merry yelled at the boy who was panting and stumbling behind them.  
  
"I... not....try... to!" Tyson gulped between gasps as Grip, Fang, and Wolf chased him, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo.  
  
"I Told You This Was A Bad Idea!" Pippin screamed.  
  
"You Told Us!!?? This Was Your Idea!" Merry shot back.  
  
"You Didn't Haveta Do It Though!!" Pip cried and tripped on a root. Getting up as fast as possible, his foot barely missed getting bit off by Fang. He had fallen behind, even further behind then Tyson, who grabbed his collar and pulled him away from the sharp teeth.  
  
"I Hate Dogs!" Tyson squealed and ran faster than he had ever all because of fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai...? Kai?..." Elrohir whispered as he and his twin searched for the missing Elf. They heard one final scream before it all went silent.  
  
"What's going on? Who's Screaming?" Haldir came running up from the trees, his bow was out in case he needed it.  
  
"It's Kai.... Tala must be killing him..." Elladan whimpered.  
  
"Oh.. those two who came with you? No, I just saw the silver haired one not too long ago." Haldir calmed down.  
  
"Really?... dead or alive?" Dan and Roh asked.  
  
"Oh, he was very alive and he was wrestling with the red haired one." Haldir turned to lead them to where he had last seen Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is Kai and Tala?" Galariel asked, she had a towel over her head to hide her hair. She had come to where the group had previously sleeping and was looking for Kai, Tala, and the twins."And my grandsons."  
  
"Oh, they ran off when Tala flipped and wanted them all dead." Estel answered simply.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, they should live." Legolas muttered.  
  
"Oh really? Well, since only you two are here, may I ask you something?" Galadriel asked, when they nodded, she continued."What was in the shampoo?"  
  
"The twins probably put some kind of dye in it." Estel answered casually.  
  
"Oh really?" Galadriel began to walk away to find her grandsons.  
  
"Yeah, really." Legolas answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at Kai, who lay on the ground motionless. Kai looked like he was hardly breathing and his hair and clothes were messed up.  
  
"Kai...? Are you dead?" Elrohir asked sheepishly and stepped closer.  
  
"Oh no. He's only stunned." Tala stood behind them with a smirk. They spun around with cries of fear."What? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Don't hurt us!" Elrohir cried and stepped back.  
  
"Don't move another inch." Haldir stood behind them now, he had and arrow pointed at Elladan's back.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" Dan whimpered.  
  
"Nothing much..., Haldir." Tala nodded to Haldir and he back up, steeping over something as he did so."Let them run."  
  
"We're outta here!" The twins spun on their heels and ran, tripping over a line of rope that triggered something. They looked up in time to see a wave of water and tree sap flood down from the tree tops.  
  
"That's what we call... payback." Haldir laughed."It's revenge for what you did to me last time you were here."  
  
"And what did we do that time? We don't remember..." Roh asked, spitting out some of the mixed that had gotten in his mouth.  
  
"You dyed my hair black, painted my nails purple, and gave my hair a 'trim'." Haldir said dryly.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Dan tried to pick a clump of sap from his hair."Darn you.... what did you do to Kai?"  
  
"I tickled him to death." Tala smirked.  
  
"You Did Kill Him!?" Dan and Roh echoed each other.  
  
"No... I'm fine." Kai stood up with ease, laughing at the twins who sat there, covered from head to toe.  
  
"Yes, Little Kai is perfectly fine but you two look like you need bathes." Galadriel, Estel, and Legolas walked up.  
  
"Not a bath!" Dan and Roh screamed.  
  
"Yes a bath." Galadriel repeated.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir groaned."You were all in this together, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Kai answered.  
  
"And just wait 'til I tell your father." Galadriel laughed. Dan looked at his brother who looked back, they wore identical looks of horror.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
That's all for now. I haven't been very inspired........... but I just had to do something like this to the twins! My poor brothers, they have such a mean little sister....... 


End file.
